Hermione
by desert-dancer
Summary: “If you hit that table one more time without telling me what in Merlin’s name happened, Harry Potter, I’ll lynch you!” Hermione’s anger radiated, making those around want to crawl into a corner and escape.” please READ and REVIEW!
1. chapitre un

**Disclaimer: The list of things I own is a pitifully short one. There is only one thing: this plot. I don't even own the clothes on my back. Sad is it not.**

"What?" Hermione Granger, white with shock, with a dangerous calmness, stared straight into Professor Dumbledore's eyes. She did not like jokes. Especially when it stated that the entire life she knew was a lie.

Harry sat beside her with a crooked grin on his face. "That's very funny, Professor, seriously now, what did you _really_ call us here for?"

"I am quite serious, Mr Potter. I had not wanted to keep this information from the both of you for so long, but certain events pushed the thought from my mind." Albus spoke seemingly unaware of the tension laced through the air, "I figured I should tell you now before you finish your final year here and leave before I get the chance to mention it. Lemon drop?" He offered a green ceramic bowl filled with small, round yellow candies.

Hermione ignored the offering and continued to glare and the headmaster. How could this be? She never would have thought that…

No, this is all just some sick joke, Hermione decided. "Professor, I enjoyed your _lovely_ form of humor, but I have more important things to be doing right now such as homework, for one."

Harry stared as Hermione stood, shocked that she would actually speak like that to an adult, the headmaster at that.

"Miss Granger, please sit down. There is much I must tell you and even more to you, Mr Potter," Dumbledore turned to face Harry.

"Okay, Professor, let's just say it is true. But then, who is my birth mother?" She questioned, vexed at the headmaster. This was getting old. Hermione already had to deal with Ron's constant teasing and annoyingly short temper; she did not need Dumbledore shortening her patience even more.

"That I do not know, and considering the circumstance, I doubt I will ever know unless you want the whole story put into the newspapers in hopes that someone will respond. Even that might not work since I do not know if she is still living or not." He gazed at the two sitting across from him from behind his spectacles, each looked disbelieving as the other.

"So you are saying that my entire life is a lie? That the woman I've called 'mum' is not my mother? That my father is someone completely different from who I always thought he was?" Hermione finally lost it. She could no longer control her anger. "And on top of that, you are saying that my father, my biological father, is not even a Muggle, but a pureblood? Oh, and not just any pureblood, no that's not good enough for your sick idea of a joke. My father just happens to be James Potter, and not just any James Potter, but the same James Potter who, surprise surprise, happens to be Harry's father! And that's not it! You don't even know who my real mother is, much less if she's even still alive!" Hermione had jumped up from her seat and was seething with fury as she yelled, face turning red with rage.

Harry just sat there; knuckles white from gripping the arm rests a tad to tight, staring grimly at his feet. He didn't seem to notice Hermione's outburst.

"Miss Granger, please, I understand that you are upset, but please lower your voice."

"You _understand_? How in Merlin's name could you _understand_ what it is like to have lived seventeen years believing one thing just be another and have the whole life you knew shattered in seventeen seconds?"

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore's voice vibrated through his circular tower room. Hermione flushed as she realized how disrespectful she'd been and sat down, suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"But how?" Harry had been somewhat forgotten by the other two, who's heads turned to face him. "How could Dad be Hermione's dad too? I'm sorry Professor, but I just can't accept that my father cheated on my mum."

"Ah, but he did not. There was a point where they separated for some reason or another and, well, I'll tell you details later," The headmaster saw the confused look on the young man's face, but chose to ignore it. "That is of no importance at the moment. What I had wanted to tell you was that, though your mother agreed to give you away, she was not pleased. But she finally gave in to the fact that you had to be safely hidden."Dumbledore gently massaged his temples. He had not wanted to say so much, but once he started, he saw it would be impossible to keep the rest of the story from them.

"But why?"

A simple question with the most complicated answer a man has ever seen; an answer that would have to be edited so that it would be presentable to the two teenagers.

"Voldemort, of course."

A simple answer. One that answered the question, but just enough to satisfy. Though, to whom it satisfied is still up for debate.

"So Hermione is my half-sister…"

"Yes, Harry, she is."

--

The two stood outside the stone gargoyle, unable to speak.

"You were always like a sister to me," he said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"So I guess nothing has really changed, except that we know the truth." Hermione began walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, wait," Harry hurried to catch up with her. "This changes nothing between us okay?"

"Okay," she answered quietly. Nothing would be the same anymore, Hermione thought, But Dumbledore never said, why was I hidden away? Wasn't the prophecy specifically about Harry? Who is my mother and where the bloody hell has she been for the last 17 years!


	2. chapitre deux

_gl- hehe, i actually wrote this a while ago, i just found it again and fixed it up a little. and do you honestly think that_ **I**_know what my plot is?I never know what my own plot is, it just creates itself while i type randomly. thank you for the compliments and no worries, my head is just as tiny and it was before reading. and you are not a terrible writer... tho, ruining your lifesounds kinda fun, hehe, but just the same, i'll have to update soon just to watch you spaz out ;) and ty for my_ **ONE SINGLE REVIEW**_ (hint hint to everyone else who's reading this)._

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

Hermione sat on her bed with a book propped open in front of her. If anyone chose to take the time, they'd notice the page never turned and Hermione's eyes were unfocused, staring at the same spot. But as it was, no one was in the dorm so no one saw her.

"This is hopeless," she muttered laying down, forgetting all about the book. Her foot brushed over it causing her to look down at it, shrug and use the book as a footrest.

Dumbledore knows something, he always does, he just won't tell me. Hermione silently cursed the headmaster.

Suddenly, an alarm blared throughout the girls' dorm. Hermione saw the spiral stairs flatten as she looked out the door.

"Ron! When will you ever learn?" she called down, vexed at being disturbed… again.

"How do you know it was me? It could've been—"

She cut him off, "It's always you! You're the only one dumb enough to forget. Even Neville knows better!"

--

The loud crack of a door slamming followed and Ron stared disbelieving at Harry. "She called me 'dumb'. Did you hear, Harry? I can't believe it. I mean, if it were you, sure, but me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron as he dropped gracelessly onto the nearest couch. "Don't get me wrong," Ron added hastily, "I don't think you're dumb."

"I think she had a point," Harry muttered as he shook his head and turned back to the letter he was writing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. I told you to wait for Hermione to come down before attacking her with questions about what Dumbledore said."

"Well if you would tell me, I wouldn't've tried to go up!" Ron replied indignantly.

"Yeah you would've."

But Ron was deaf to Harry's last comment as he engrossed himself in a Quidditch magazine.

--

The next morning, Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and, without so much as a 'Good morning', went off somewhere. Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks as they watched her disappear out the doors. Ron shrugged and went back to eating knowing he'd have plenty of time in class to interrogate her. Harry, on the other hand, stared at his eggs wondering if he should talk to her.

Dumbledore was rather blunt when he told us, but Hermione might just want to be alone for now, Harry argued with himself. This went on until everyone started leaving for their respective classes.

Ron whacked Harry's arm to bring him out of his thoughts, "C'mon, we need to go."

They grabbed their books and hurried to Transfiguration.

_--_

Hermione stood resting her arms on the window ledge in the Owlery, staring out at the speck she'd just sent with a letter to her parents. It was more of a Howler in written form, but she was angry and wanted answers. The breeze blew in, carrying sounds of students chatting and laughing from below as they went to their classes. Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out wondering if her mother was alive.

She sure has a hell of a lot of explaining to do if she is, Hermione thought harshly.

_--_

The first thing Hermione saw when she stepped into McGonagall's class was Ron. When he spotted her, he waved at her to the empty seat between him and Harry. Harry shrugged and mouthed 'sorry' as Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. She'd really rather _not_ tell him in class and have him explode and have the entire school know by the end of the day. Especially when the class was shared with the Slytherins. Hermione scanned the room and saw an empty table in the third row. Before Ron could call out, she hurried over to it and set her books down.

"Herm—" Ron's voice cut off suddenly as he was pulled back into his seat.

"Ron, just leave her be," Harry hissed in his ear.

"But…" Ron trailed off when he noticed Harry was being serious. "Why don't you tell me if you don't want me bugging Hermione?"

"For one, you shouldn't be bugging Hermione period, that's never a good idea," Harry shuddered at memories of when he had gone too far, "Second, it was more about her that me and it's not my place to tell."

Of course Harry would've been better off ignoring the question because Ron was now even more curious as to what was said in the tower office. He glanced back over to Hermione and stiffened. Ron hit Harry's arm to get his attention.

"What?" Harry looked at Ron then at where he was pointing. Harry, too, stiffened.

Draco Malfoy was sitting with Hermione. Talking. They both instinctively knew that couldn't be good.

--

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed as McGonagall began the lesson.

"If you'd look around you'd realize this is the only seat left, though I'm sure I know why…" Draco stopped as Hermione kicked his shin.

"Hmm, you punch harder than you kick."

Hermione was about to kick him again when his words sank in. "Was that your warped version of a compliment, _Mr_ Malfoy?"

"I do believe it was, _Miss_ Granger," He replied, stressing on the title as Hermione had done.

Hermione stole a glance at the Slytherin, slightly unnerved by this new tactic.

"So, out of pure curiosity, what's wrong?"

She looked up, now more than just slightly unnerved, "No-Nothing. Why would something be wrong?"

"You're barely taking notes, you're talking while the teacher is, and hmm, what else? Oh yeah, you aren't sitting with your dear Potty and Weasel," He counted off his fingers, "Want to add to the list?"

"Dumbledore's a jackass."

It was Malfoy's turn to be taken aback. "The Mud—Know-it-all Gryffindor, calling the oh-so-wonderful Headmaster a jackass? Now, this I have to hear about."

"Why didn't you call me a Mudblood?" Hermione found herself wishing the crude term did describe her. For all she knew, she could be a pureblood.

"What? You actually want me to?"

"No. It's just that you always do, and now you stop and switch to know-it-all."

"Old habits die hard. So what's with swearing at Dumble-dork?"

Hermione wanted to ask what Malfoy meant, but knew she wouldn't get any answers. So why bother?

"I said it was nothing." Malfoy was just as bad as Ron. Except, for some unfathomable reason, she wanted to tell him; she wanted to talk to someone.

Draco was again taken aback. Nothing he did was getting to her. When he didn't call her a Mudblood, she asked why; when he insulted Dumbledore, she ignored it and she even insulted the dear old kook herself.

Draco turned slightly in his chair and looked at her. Hermione was gripping her quill like she was trying to strangle it; he feet were planted firmly on the floor as if to keep her from running out; her face was stone: no feeling, nothing.

"Tell me."

"What?" Hermione's head twisted to face Malfoy.

"You know what. Just tell me what the old geezer said to piss you off."

He stared hard at her. Hermione's gaze faltered and she opened her mouth about to say something.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger! May I ask what is so interesting that you two wish to converse about while I am teaching?" Professor McGonagall's voice broke their staring contest and Hermione closed her mouth, a look of shock covered her face briefly.

"I was just wondering why Miss Granger here wasn't taking her usual notes," Malfoy stressed the 'Miss Granger' so that not even the thickest person could mistake the mockery.

"How kind of you to worry about a classmate's studies, but what of your own notes?" McGonagall's lips thinned.

"What notes?" Draco sat back casually in his seat as if this were just any day at the beach.

That earned him a cold stare from McGonagall. "Detention, Mr Malfoy, meet me here after dinner."

Draco smirked and answered, "Will do. Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall glared at him one last time, then returned to the lesson.

Hermione, though, refused to talk.

Malfoy would just have to corner her and get the answer out of her later.

--

"You okay?" Harry had to run to catch up to Hermione as she ploughed her way to her next class.

"Fine."

"What did that idiot ferret say to you?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing."

"We saw you guys talking." Ron sped up and halted in front of her.

"I said it was nothing, so if you don't mind, I need to get to class!" Hermione roughly pushed past and stalked away.

"What's her problem?"

"You," Harry answered absentmindedly.

Ron spun to face Harry, temper rising, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that she doesn't want to talk and you're trying to force her to."

"How else are we to know why we're going to pound Malfoy to a pulp?"

"Maybe it isn't him. Let's just get to class." Harry hurried off before he would say something else and get Ron really mad at him.

Ron jogged to catch up and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," The person muttered to Ron without looking up from a slip of paper and continued walking.

"Was it just me or did I see His Royal Highness, the Ferret King, apologize to you?" Harry was staring after Draco.

Ron only nodded. 


	3. chapitre trois

**Thanks to:  
Steel-Pheonix and Voldie's daughter  
for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter two**

_You must find the one our Lord seeks, the sibling of that cursed Potter boy. When you discover whom it is, send word immediately. Our Lord has only just learned of this new development, we cannot be sure of how long Dumbledore has known. We cannot afford to have that vermin ruining our plans. It would not be in your best interests to dawdle in this matter._

Draco made his way to the Owlery so he could think without disruptions. The letter from his father played over and over in his mind. How was he supposed to find one person out of the hundreds of people in Hogwarts? The note didn't even say if he was looking for a boy or a girl.

To disobey Father would surely mean a nice torture session with his dear Lord Voldie, but it would mean a chance at freedom from this cursed destiny of mine. Draco weighed the options in his mind.

"I have no choice."

_--_

Double potions separated Hermione from dinner. She was starving, having skipped lunch to avoid Harry and Ron. She worked with Neville two tables away from them. Neville was constantly asking Hermione what to do next because her mind kept drifting from the potion itself.

Twenty minutes into class, Hermione made the mistake of nodding to Neville when he spoke to her.

"No, don't put the newts in yet!" Hermione blurted when she realized what Neville had asked, but she was too late. He tried to catch the newts he had just released, but missed and his arm knocked the potion all over him. Purple boils began appearing all over his skin as he collapsed in pain.

"Miss Brown, take him to Madam Pomfrey, and you Miss Granger, detention. See me after dinner. You should have known better than to daydream and leave it up to Longbottom to brew a potion." Snape drawled, not even bothering to get up from his desk.

"You know what? Fine, if you don't want me here, I'll just go," Hermione threw her books into her bag and left. At the door she added, "I'll be back after dinner."

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks, but turned back to their potion when Snape glared at them.

Half an hour later, Malfoy calmly walked in, nodded to Snape and went to take his seat. As he walked past Harry he muttered for his ears alone, "I need to talk to you. Meet me in the Charms room before dinner."

Harry acted as if nothing had happened but inwardly was wondering why the hell did Malfoy need to talk to him?

Hermione headed for the kitchens, not wanting to talk to Harry and Ron at dinner, and was given more food than she could eat. Somehow she managed to escape without turning into a creampuff and went to the common room, hoping to get some peace and quiet before everyone went to dinner.

"Hello deary, aren't you back early?" The Fat Lady greeted. Hermione just nodded and gave her the password.

"Thanks," she said as she stepped though the portrait hole.

Hermione threw her bag on a table in a secluded corner and sunk into the armchair. She had planned to think over what Dumbledore had said and try to fill in the many blanks he left, but found herself drifting off to sleep. Giving up hope on staying awake, she gave in to the wave of sleep that washed over her.

_--_

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to drop of my books at the common room. Save a spot for me."

"Okay, see you," Ron called as Harry turned and disappeared around the opposite corner.

Harry waiting till the hall cleared then doubled back and headed towards the Charms room. When he got there, he pulled out his wand and cautiously stepped into the dark classroom.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you."

Harry squinted in the dim light and saw Draco Malfoy sitting on a desk.

"Then what did you want?" Harry answered harshly.

"Touchy, touchy. Anyway, there's not time for insults. I need to warn you."

"Warn me? More like feed me crap so I'll go running straight to Voldemort," Harry spat.

"Well, first I have a question of my own. What the hell is up with Granger?" Draco hadn't seen her since Transfiguration and was still overly curious about her behavior.

"Why?" Harry shot, wondering if somehow Malfoy had found out about them.

"Curiosity, mostly. She didn't curse me into oblivion when I almost called her a Mudblood, obviously since I'm here now. She seemed to want me to call her that."

"Probably because she isn't one."

"What?" Draco's head shot up. If Granger isn't a Mudblood then could she be…?

"She's not—"

"NO! Don't tell me, I can't know. If I'm right, I can't know for sure." Draco jump off the desk, acting something really close to scared.

"Malfoy?" Harry was baffled by the way Malfoy was acting.

"No, just, do you know who your brother or sister is?"

"How did you know?"

"Don't tell me who, don't! Make sure no one else knows. If word of who he or she is gets to my father… Shit, if he even knows I spoke to you," Malfoy suddenly realized how much he was saying. "I have to go." He rushed out before Harry could even blink.

"What the hell…" Harry told the empty room.

"We might never know," A portrait of a man with an eye-patch answered.

As he was leaving, he noticed a piece of parchment on the ground. Curious, he picked it up and read the note on it.

"Shit!" He stared after Malfoy.

_--_

At the Great Hall, Ron had just finished eating when Harry, breathless, sat down.

"What took you?"

"Forgot the password," Harry supplied, hoping Ron would accept the excuse.

"Anyway, Dumbledore changed the Quidditch match. It's next week instead of next month…"

Harry barely heard Ron as he glanced over at the Slytherin table, but Malfoy wasn't there.

"…We're going to have to do extra practices to be ready to cream Ravenclaw. Harry?"

"Yeah, extra practice, great."

"But you'll just catch the snitch and it'll all be good," Ron continued, not noticing Harry wasn't truly listening.

"Hey have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked, cutting into Ron's speech about practice schedules.

"Nope, not since potions."

"Thanks."

Harry hurried out of the Hall, passing Malfoy on his way in.

Ron watched as Harry nodded slightly at Malfoy and wondered why in Merlin's name would he do that.

That's it, I'm getting answers! Ron thought as he followed Harry out.

--

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted as he burst into the common room.

"Wha…" Still not fully awake, Hermione stood up and turned towards her friend, "Who died?"

"Hermione, I just had an interesting conversation with Malfoy, and this fell out of his pocket." Harry proceeded to tell her everything that was said and gave her the note he'd found.

"But why would Voldemort want me?"

"Malfoy didn't say. Dumbledore probably knows, damn him. I don't trust Malfoy, but you can't tell anyone you're my sister!"

"You have a sister, Harry?"

Hermione and Harry spun around to see Ron clambering in the portrait hole.

"Umm, yeah, that's what Dumbledore wanted to tell me."

"Then why did Hermione go too? Unless she's…"

"No! I mean, no Ron, Dumbledore wanted to tell me that my… uh aunt… Jenny had passed away. Sorry I've been avoiding you guys, I just didn't want to talk about it." Hermione hoped she hadn't told the boys that both her parents—well adoptive parents now—hadn't any siblings.

"Oh, sorry," Ron said. "Harry, do you know who she is?"

"Who?"

"You're sister!"

"Oh, umm, no. Dumbledore only said that I had one."

"That's still cool, though."

Hermione and Harry looked nervously at each other. They both didn't like lying to Ron like this, but he couldn't always keep his mouth shut and there was Malfoy's warning to think about. Even if he might be making it up.

"What time is it?"

Harry looked at his watch, "Five till eight."

"Shit!" Hermione cried and raced out.

"Did she just say what I think she said?"

Ron nodded, "When did she start swearing?"


	4. chapitre quatre

**Cesca Marie- thanks for the review. in this fic, hermione's actually older than harry** _(course, i probably forgot to put something revealing that in the story... but thats just me and my forgetful self)_** by some short period of time, she just never knew. i'll try to work in something to help clear that up.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter three**

"You're late," Snape announced as Hermione burst into the dungeon classroom.

"Sor—Whatever," Hermione realized that she couldn't care less if the potions master was angered by her behavior or not, he didn't like her anyway, so why bother apologizing?

"Manners, Miss Granger," Snape answered with an icy look.

Hermione only stared back.

"Madam Pince informed me that she is in desperate need for aid in reorganizing books. You will serve detention with her tonight. Go."

She left Snape to sulk and hurried in the direction of the library. Hermione sighed; at least she'd be surrounded by books.

Upon entering, Hermione found herself being led to a section of the library by Madam Pince.

"No magic allowed, so I'll be taking your wand. You shall be re-ordering this row here. You know how it's supposed to be organized," the librarian gave Hermione a small smile as she walked off.

Hermione sighed as she set to work, starting at the top corner of the left-most shelf. Tedious as the job was, she found herself enjoying the so-called punishment. She also discovered that in order to organize her single row, she had to journey to the other side of the library to put books in their proper places. On her way back to her assigned section, Hermione turned the corner and ran headlong into a stack of books, knocking down the books along with the person holding them.

"Sorry, I didn't see you!" Hermione began re-stacking the books.

"Don't bother, I'll get them. Just go."

She froze and looked up at the speaker. Draco Malfoy was staring at her with an odd deer-caught-in-the-headlights kind of look. Confused, Hermione put down the book in her hand and slowly stood up. She began walking away when a thought hit her.

"How did you know?"

Draco's head shot up, "Know what?"

"About Harry… and me." Hermione groaned inwardly, That came out wrong.

His eyes widened, "I don't know anything, just back off!" Malfoy picked up his stack and hurried down the nearest row of shelves. Hermione, even more confused than before, returned to her row.

_--_

Damn that girl!

Draco sat against the shelf, running his hand through his hair every five seconds in frustration, resisting the urge to throw things.

Why did she have to say that? She as good as told me she was Potter's sister!

He picked up a book and hurled it at the opposite shelf stifling an anguished cry, continuously repeating to himself, "There's no other choice."

_--_

Draco rushed back toward the Slytherin dorms after Madam Pince finally let him go. He preferred _not_ to have another run-in with Hermione. It could, and most likely would, be disastrous.

He reached the dungeons and quickly made his way to the common room. There, Crabbe and Goyle were stiffly sitting on the couch. Pansy was in the armchair opposite them, acting in the same manner.

Though this was highly unusual behavior, Draco took no notice of it at all.

"I'll be in my room. Do not bother me."

"Draco, wait," Pansy came alive from her trance, "you might want to know, your…"

"Draco, how nice it is to see you," Lucius Malfoy stepped out from the shadows behind Draco, who spun around at the sound of his father's voice. Lucius spread his arms wide, a cruel smile stretched across his face, "What, no hug for your dear father?"

Draco stepped back, mostly out of shock, but also because he didn't want to go within range of his father's fists. "What are you doing here?"

"Such a rude greeting. I had thought your mother and I had taught you better."

Crabbe and Goyle had begun trembling and Pansy resumed staring hard at the carpet.

"Now my dear boy, I need to know the name, the name of the one who could ruin it all." Lucius glided forward, slowly backing Draco against the wall, "Our Lord will be most pleased with you, he might even reward you, just think of it. Riches, longevity, power! And all you need is but one little word. Now come boy, who is it? Who is the damned bastard child of James Potter?"

Draco swallowed hard. True fear was in his eyes, "I—I don't know, sir."

Lucius let out a hollow laugh. It echoed though the room, bouncing off the stone walls.

"You don't know, how very amusing. You know the consequences of disobeying the Dark Lord. You know the pain you'd be in," Lucius' face darkened, "And you expect me to believe that you have yet to find a single name that could mean life or death for you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Such insolence!" Lucius raged. He lifted his arm and brought it crashing down upon his son's face. The force of the blow flung Draco through the air and he landed in a heap against the wall on the other side of the room.

The three still sitting winced as they heard the cracking of bones, but none spoke. None wished for the same fate.

"I am disappointed with you, Draco. Such a simple task with such great rewards! You disgust me." Lucius stalked toward his son, "You WILL find that brat, and you will do so quickly." He spat on his son's motionless figure, and with the swish of his cloak, he was gone.


	5. chapitre cinq

**lizziebella- thanks! encouragement always makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, hehe. anyway, no more TMI. as for hermione's mother, that'll just have to be a surprise... **_(for you _and_ for me)_

_gl- don't complain to me about short chaps when yours aren't even this long, heh. about hermione's swearing: why thank you, i hope to include many of our own inventions as well... muahahahaha! no... definitely no h/r (well w. the exception of ron hitting on herm) you know how much i hate that pairing... its just... wrong. and COUGH COUGH with the pb thing... will you ever drop that? so any more random spazzing? lol and more importantly, have you choosen a new career choice yet? hehehe_

**Disclaimer: see chapter four**

A thin ray of sun shone through a crack in the curtains and found Hermione. As it warmed her face, she awoke. Without getting up, she opened her eyes and stared at the rows of books above her. Not fully comprehending what the view meant, she slowly pushed herself up from the floor. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she noticed the sun's warm ray had disappeared. Hermione looked up at the towering figure of Madam Pince.

"Sweet Merlin, did you sleep here all night?"

Hermione yawned, "Umm… I guess so."

Still trying to fight off sleep, she stood up and stretched a bit.

"Bloody hell," she muttered. Damn she was sore.

Madame Pince gasped, "Language!"

"Uh, sorry. I'll be leaving now."

Before Madam Pince could say another word, Hermione had put the book she had been using as a pillow back onto the shelf and hurried out.

_--_

"Where were you?" Ron immediately questioned the second Hermione sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall, "We stayed up all night waiting for you. Harry was being a worry-wart."

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and shot a look at Ron clearly stating that if he hadn't been bound and gagged and forced to stay up, he would have been in his bed sleeping.

Glancing toward Harry with laughter in her eyes, Hermione told them how she had fallen asleep in the library while serving her detention.

"Hey, didn't McGonagall give Malfoy detention too?" Ron began, but was cut off as Ginny ran up and grabbed Hermione's arm, spinning her around so that she was facing her.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear about what?"

"Malfoy," Ginny saw the confused look on Hermione's face, along with Harry and Ron's too. "Don't tell me you haven't… You all really haven't… You mean no one has told you yet?"

"Ginny, just spit it out." Ron was getting impatient, as usual.

"Well, I heard from Colin, who heard from Neville, who heard from Justin, who heard from Hannah, who heard from Lavender, who heard from Parvati, who heard from Padma, who overheard Pansy telling Millicent in the bathrooms that Malfoy was attacked last night!" Ginny gushed all in one breath.

Ron sat back with his head in his palms trying to stop the spinning, and Harry had a lost look on his face. Only Hermione seemed to keep up.

"Draco Malfoy? Attacked?" Hermione repeated with a questioning look, "Why is that so surprising. He's been asking for a good beating since his first year here."

"That's not all. Last night, Crabbe and Goyle carried Malfoy to the hospital wing following Pansy. No surprise there that those two needed a guide, but anyway, I think it was Hannah who heard from some of the paintings that Malfoy looked really messed up and that he looked like he was in serious pain. The troll twins were muttering with, get this, _serious _looks on their faces. The paintings heard them say that Malfoy really needed to find some name or another before Pansy told them to shut up. Those three aren't talking, except with other Slytherins, but apparently it happened in the Slytherin common room!"

"Wait, someone mind explaining this to me?" Ron whined.

"Ferret, beaten up, Slytherin common room," Hermione supplied.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say that to begin with!"

"Ron…" Hermione sighed, "Just forget it."

"_Anyway_, it's proven that only those three bum-heads were in the common room. They claim they found Malfoy like that," Ginny continued, glaring at Ron as he opened his mouth to say something else, "but I think they're lying. Those two oafs would never hurt their 'dear master' and Pansy couldn't hurt a fly, no matter how much she wanted to, she's just that pitiful. So there must have been some one else and they're covering for him!"

"So whatever happened is a secret?" Ron looked between Ginny and Hermione, hoping for an answer.

"So, naturally, the whole school knows," Harry added with a grin, remembering something Dumbledore had told him a long while ago.

"Well, I got to go or else McGonagall's going to kill me for being late again. Bye!" Ginny cheerfully hurried off leaving three shocked friends to realize that only two minutes had passed.

"How does she do that?" Ron and Harry stared after Ginny in awe.

"Gin's right, Harry, we should get going." Ron stood up and grabbed his things.

"You go ahead, I think I'll just skip today. I need to get some sleep."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry groaned, "Just spiffy. I was hexed into staying up all night in the most uncomfortable position ever and couldn't sleep a wink, while Mr Harry-was-worried over there slept like a log."

Laughing, Hermione followed Ron out of the Hall.

"Typical, laughing at my pain!" Harry's voice followed the pair out, only causing them to laugh harder.

_--_

Harry started for the Gryffindor common room, but as the crowd thinned, he quickly retraced his steps and went straight for the hospital wing.

First the warning and Malfoy acting scared. Now this. "Either he was telling the truth or I'm about to walk right into middle of the best plan the Dark side has ever come up with," Harry mumbled to himself, wondering why again was he doing this.

"Now you stay in bed and rest. If you try to get up again, I'll tie you to that bed!" Madam Pomfrey told her patient.

Harry hid around the corner as he watched her shut the door and enter the adjacent office. Sure that the nurse wasn't going to leave her office any time in the near future, Harry slipped into the hospital wing and put up a silencing charm so that any shouting could not be heard.

Apparently rumors had brought hordes of people because Madam Pomfrey had set up her trusty curtains around a single bed. Harry stuck his hands into his pockets and casually strode forward, past the curtains. Involuntarily, he froze for a moment.

Ginny was right.

Malfoy looked terrible.

"What do you want?" Though the giant bruise that covered most of the left side of his face suggested otherwise, Malfoy obviously had no trouble seeing. Albeit, it seemed talking pained him. Madam Pomfrey had stripped him of his shirt and had wrapped bandages around his torso so tightly it was a wonder the young man could still breathe. "Come to laugh at Draco Malfoy, restricted to laying in a bed for the next week?"

Harry ignored the bad temper. If he'd have to stay in a bed for seven days, he'd be throwing fits.

"Well, I'm glad you're stuck there because I came to get answers and this just makes it all the easier for me."

"Why would I help you in any way?"

Harry sat down, knowing this was probably going to take a while, even with Malfoy cornered.

"Your father," Harry said quietly, "he did this to you, right?"

Draco stiffened.

"That's all the answer I need."

"What do you want?" Draco's voice was dangerously low, his eyes narrowed.

Even knowing that Malfoy couldn't get out of the bed didn't prevent the hairs on the back of Harry's neck from standing up.

"Well, first of all, mind explaining this?" Harry pulled out the note he had found after Draco had fled and tossed it onto the bedside table. It was unfolded enough for Draco to recognize the contents.

"It's exactly what it looks like. And don't tell me you didn't read it, because I know you and your nosy little self wouldn't be able to resist."

"But why?"

"All I know is that _my Lord_," Malfoy spat the words out in disgust, "wants your sister. I'm told what to do and if I don't do it, well, Example A of what will happen." Malfoy gestured as well as he could at the room and himself.

"And I suppose you already know Hermione's my sister?"

"Damn you! Why'd you have to go and tell me? Just go away before you screw things up even more!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what in Merlin's name is going on!"

"Well, aren't we a curious little boy." A bone-chilling whisper rang out.

Harry spun around. What little colour left in Draco's face drained the instant he heard that all too familiar voice.

Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of the door. In front of the only way out.


	6. chapitre six

_gl- I'm sorry but you can't have draco… unless you want to jump in the story, do him and jump out. about ron, are you just realizing this now? you should know me better than that… what kind of friend are you! i just might not update for a while after this because of that.. hehe. maybe, just maybe, if you're a good little girl and update _your_ fics, i'll think about updating mine... (evil grin)._

**Thanks to:  
xxlightningboltxx  
for the review!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter five**

Harry froze. His mind was screaming at him to pull his wand out of his pocket and lift the silencing charm or create a shield, something! Anything! But his hands weren't listening.

"Father," Draco greeted stiffly.

"I see our last… chat… had taught you some manners," Lucius took a step forward, "Shame, though, you still need to work on that obedience problem of yours."

Finally, Harry found his voice. "W-what do you want with—ow!"

Draco mentally noted to remember to thank that pushy nurse for leaving him with control of his limbs, even if he couldn't get out of that insufferable bed.

"Malfoy, what the hell?"

"Just shut up!" Draco was pleased to notice his kick had exposed Harry's wand. He thanked the gods that it wasn't in the other pocket.

"My dear Draco, have you come to your senses and decided to aid me and accept your fate?" Lucius advanced upon the boys, slowly, with a smirk that Draco knew all too well.

Harry took an involuntary step back. Each time Lucius moved forward, Harry inched away.

Just a little closer! "I've been stuck in this bed due to certain events, and haven't had the chance to do anything."

One more step forward, one more step back.

"You know who it is. If not a sure thing, I know you have assumptions."

So close, just one more step! Yes!

"Cru--!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Lucius Malfoy was thrown across the infirmary.

He stood up, slightly shaky, and dusted off this robes. Looking from his son, still bed ridden, to Harry, wand in hand, he quickly made his exit, silently vowing this was not over. At the same time, Lucius was amazed at the power in the spell. He would have never thought the Potter boy capable of harnessing such power into one single blow, prophecy or not.

Lucius glared at Draco, he would be back. He wrapped his cloak around himself and melted into the shadows.

_--_

_Harry felt something being pulled from his pocket, but couldn't turn to see Draco now had possession of his wand. He was still paralyzed by Lucius' horrible stare. Lucius pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry. Just as the curse was being born, Draco yelled the Disarming Charm, sending his father flying. Not even a second later, Harry noticed his wand was shoved into his hand and the next second, Lucius stood up._

Harry shook his head as he sat staring into the fire in the Gryffindor common room, unable to figure out _why_ Draco would do that, _why _Draco would defy his father, _why_!

His fist slammed against the table, frustrated with all the questions and not a single answer!

_Madame Pomfrey rushed in, her charm alerting her when Draco moved too much had gone off. Harry had regained enough common sense to quickly jam his wand back into his robes before the nurse saw it and got the wrong impression._

"_This irritable young man needs his rest and if you don't leave him be, he'll be here even longer than necessary, whining endlessly about wanting to get out! Now go, and don't let me catch you here disturbing Mr Malfoy again!"_

Harry had been no less than thrown out of the hospital wing and couldn't get back in to continue his conversation with Malfoy. He clenched his teeth as he was about to slam his fist into the table once more.

A firm hand caught his wrist, the grip threatening to cut the blood flow to his fingers.

"If you hit that table one more time without telling me what in Merlin's name happened, Harry Potter, I'll lynch you!" Hermione's anger radiated, making those around want to crawl into a corner and escape. Even Ron had hurried up to his dorm, not wanting to be on the receiving end of this one.

Harry ignored her.

He jerked his arm away from Hermione and sunk into the couch, grunting something under his breath. Though choosing not to answer, he was still smart enough to take the threat seriously

"You went to talk to Malfoy, didn't you? You didn't 'need to get some sleep'! Whatever happened involved me, I know it, and you just don't want to talk because you're confused! Well, I've got news for you! Two heads are better than one especially when the other head isn't being a complete twat!"

The few people still there suddenly realized how tired they were and quickly rushed off to bed. The anger building up inside Hermione would certainly reflect in whatever hex she decided to use, and that was a Christmas present _no one_ wanted.

Harry winced at her words. Even boiling over with anger, she was still thinking clearly, proving her statement. Still, he chose not to reply.

"You know what, fine! Don't talk. Fine."

Hermione ran up the stairs to the dorms. The boys' dorms. She was back in a flash with a silvery cloak clutched in her hands. She flung the garment around her so as her head looked to be decapitated and floating in the air.

"You won't tell me, fine, but Malfoy will. I'll see to that." She pulled the hood over her head and a few seconds later, the portrait swung open and slammed shut, leaving Harry to his thoughts. For a moment, he sympathized for Malfoy, then he returned to mulling over the events earlier that day.

"Damn!" The thud of fist on wood echoed through an empty common room.


	7. chapitre sept

_gl- gee thanks... i feel sooo loved._

**Thanks to:  
xxlightningboltxx and ****Elo  
for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: see chapter six**

As Hermione stepped out of the portrait hole, Neville was on his way in and ran headlong into an invisible barrier. He reached out and felt for something, trying to find out what was blocking his way. Before he could blink, a floating hand made contact with his cheek with such force that Neville stumbled back.

"Wh-wh-who's th-the-there?" He was stuttering so much Hermione could barely understand him, though, at the moment all she cared about was keeping her distance. Invisible or not, that was a serious breach of personal space.

Neville was sprawled on the floor, paralyzed with fear. There was no way she could get past him without getting too close. Carefully, she stepped past him, her arms protectively over her chest.

She couldn't really blame the poor guy, but still! Hermione was sure her face would turn into a cherry next time she spoke to Neville.

Still fuming, she hurried to the other side of the school.

_-- _

She found the door open, angry voices floating out. Hermione sucked in her stomach and slid through.

"Lay back down and drink it!"

_CREEK!_

It hadn't been wide enough and her elbow bumped the door. Making sure the cloak was tightly around her and all her limbs and their attachments, namely her hands and feet, were covered, she dashed behind the nearest bed. Hermione peeked around the legs of the bed.

Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to notice the door move or the loud creek that had followed. Neither did Malfoy, though his eyes did flicker in the general direction. Hermione just took it as annoyance with the nurse.

"There is no way I'm swallowing that shit!"

Madam Pomfrey, face flushed, was busy letting Draco know exactly what her thoughts were, but he looked like Harry. Pouting, face set, and busy beating the table closest to him. Fed up with his stubborn behaviour, not to mention foul language, Madam Pomfrey turned the bedside table into splinters, leaving the tray with a water pitcher floating as if the table were still there.

Hermione held back a giggle as Malfoy reached for one of the cups, but the nurse stopped him by whacking him on the head with her wand. Hermione was shocked to see that the wand hadn't snapped on Draco's thick skull. A little tidbit of thought that would remain just that. She stood up and leaned against the bed to watch the show, wishing she had some popcorn.

Fifteen minutes later, the argument seemed to be coming to an end.

"If you don't drink it you'll be here for another week for sure, if not longer!"

"Stay here a week, drink some shit… stay here a week, drink some shit… I think I'll just have to stay." Draco seemed to be enjoying having the opportunity to pester the nurse without risk of punishment. Technically he was an injured patient who needed medical care.

"If you don't drink this right now young man…!" Madam Pomfrey began, but the threat was met with Malfoy's laughter.

She turned and stalked out muttering to herself. As the nurse went past Hermione, she caught a few words that sounded like threats and curses, as well as a great amount of profanity Hermione never thought the sweet nurse capable of, aimed towards Draco.

The door slammed and Hermione found that, though she wasn't one for disrespecting authority, it was, well, amusing.

"Well, now that she's gone, I can now ask you," Malfoy was looking straight at where Hermione was, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. He sees her?

"Look at the bed."

She glanced down and saw the mattress had formed around her where she was leaning. Backing up quickly, her foot caught a corner of the cloak and, as she tripped, the cloak was yanked off.

Trying to act as if nothing happened, Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco.

"Now that you've embarrassed yourself enough, kindly answer my question: What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want answers, and you're going to tell me what I want to know," Hermione replied, a determined look in her eyes.

Draco noticed this. "And why, pray tell, would I do a thing like that?"

"Because Harry's not talking."

"No surprise there. I saved his pitiful hide, so why would he want to talk about that." Draco muttered to himself.

"What happen—wait, you did what?"

Draco watched confusion, shock, amazement and disbelief fly across Hermione's face, greatly amused.

"You heard me."

"But—you—why—Harry—you…" she sputtered, unable to produce a complete sentence. There went the argument with Harry right out the window.

"Would you like to start making sense anytime soon?"

"Just talk."

A few minutes, several interruptions from Hermione and more than a few "SHUT THE HELL UP"'s from Draco, later, Hermione gaped in awe at the broken man in front of her.

"Your… father?"

She continued to stare.

"But you… you're hurt… you're so weak right now," Hermione chose to ignore the death glare from Draco. "How could you cast such a powerful spell?"

"What difference does it make? It was only a Disarming Charm." Draco huffed, thinking the girl had completely missed the point. And after all that talking he normally _wouldn't_ do!

Hermione only shook her head, "Whatever. You still haven't told me why your dad and Voldemort want me."

She was staring hard into Malfoy's eyes, but he turned his head away.

"You know. Don't lie to me." Hermione moved closer, "Please, tell me"

He looked like he was actually considering it when the door opened.

Hermione grabbed for the invisibility cloak and gasped when she realized she had left it by the door. There was nowhere else to hide.

"Get under the covers and give me your wand!"

Without hesitating, or comprehending, she did as he said. Once she was completely covered, Draco charmed the blankets to look normal wondering why he was even bothering to help. Hermione found her wand being shoved into her side as Draco hurried to hide it.

Madam Pomfrey had taken his own wand away when he had tried to escape by gluing her to the ceiling with purple slime. She would know someone else was there and murder him for having another wand.

Hermione was curled up into the smallest ball she could manage facing Draco's legs with his feet next to her head.

An evil grin formed on her lips.

**_--_**

**"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind:"  
-William Shakespeare 'A Mid-Summer Night's Dream' 1.1 Helena**


	8. chapitre huit

_gl- what i wouldn't give to find out why you think hermione is smiling... then again, i might not want to know. and please wait till i'm done with draco here before raping him, you might scar him for life. i just don't know how he'll ever get through the rest of the fic... hehe :D_

**Thanks to:  
Elo****  
for the review!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter seven**

**_--_**

"Here, eat this." Madam Pomfrey shoved an odd yellow pill down Draco's throat. She held her hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit it out.

After swallowing, Draco blew up, "What the hell was that?" The pill wasn't that bad, but the aftertaste was murder! He grabbed the pitcher, still floating in the air, and gulped down its entire contents. The taste was still there, and worse than ever.

"That lovely taste in your mouth right now will go away once you drink your medicine. Until then, I hope you have a good night." Madam Pomfrey set down another pitcher, filled to the brim, on the floating tray.

Draco reached out for the new water jug and emptied it. An anguished yell slipped through his lips as the horrid flavour in his mouth intensified.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? The more water you drink the worse it gets." She turned to leave, a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

Hermione couldn't resist the temptation any longer. She just wanted to see, being her curious self. It wasn't often she got a chance, so she reached out a finger. She got her answer.

Draco tried miserably to stifle a squeak as his leg twitched involuntarily, face reddening with the effort.

"Mr Malfoy? My, you look warm," the nurse placed a cool hand on his forehead. "You haven't been over-exerting yourself again, have you? Forget that, of course you have." Pain in the ass or not, he was still her patient and she was devoted to healing those under her care.

Truthfully, Draco was only trying to hold in any more squeaks as Hermione bent to her temptation and mercilessly tickled his feet. Silently doubling over in laughter, Hermione's foot strayed and kicked Draco's butt. _(yes ange, his very cute butt. happy?)_

"DAMN!"

Hermione couldn't hold it in. She quickly covered her mouth so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't hear her hysterical laugher.

"I'll be back with something to help you sleep."

"NO! No, I'm fine, I just… uh… my leg fell asleep."

"Fine. I shall be back later to check on you." Giving Malfoy a warning glare, she left, shutting the door behind her.

Draco whipped the blanket off the bed revealing Hermione, tears streaming down her face. Her arm was wrapped around her stomach, which was sore from laughing. At the sound of the door closing, she lost all control and her laughter echoed throughout the room.

"What the hell were you doing, woman!"

She only laughed harder.

"Shut the hell up! Do you want Pomfrey coming back?"

This did little for Hermione, but she did stop laughing, so loud at least.

Once she had calmed down, for the most part, Draco handed her a cup of water.

"Thanks."

"Next time you have the urge to start touching my ass, try _not_ kicking me. Damn, woman, that hurt!"

That did it. She lost what little control she had regained. Hermione choked on the water and spit it all over his shirt as she tried to laugh and cough at the same time.

"Trying to drown me now?"

"Evil spawn." Hermione muttered, wiping the water dribbling off her chin when the back of her hand.

"I'm not evil." He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Unless evil turns you on."

Hermione shot him an odd look before realizing he was only joking.

"Do you ever wake up in the morning and realize no body likes you and, I don't know, care?"

"Aw," Draco chuckled, "I think somebody likes me"

Hermione shook her head and sighed, defeated. He could have his fun.

"You never told me why."

"Why what?" Draco asked innocently. "Now grab your little cloak and get out before Pomfrey drags her fat ass back in here."

"But—!"

At that moment, footsteps could be heard outside.

"Saved by the nurse." Draco sighed, "Wow, never thought I'd ever say that."

Hermione dashed away and got under the cloak. As her body disappeared, he heard her mutter, "This isn't over."

He rolled his eyes as Madam Pomfrey entered. Draco saw the door move slightly as Hermione left before pretending to sleep.

**_-- _**

Hermione noticed Neville was still lying on the floor in front of the portrait.

"Deary, shouldn't you wake him?" The Fat Lady asked, concerned.

"Nah, just leave him. He's fine," Hermione answered, thinking of earlier. She went in and made her way to bed where she immediately fell into a dreamless sleep. Her last thought was how amused she was to find out Draco squeaks when tickled.

**_--_**

**"Evil spawn…likes me." –That part is from Grey's Anatomy, conversation between Izzy and Alex**


	9. chapitre neuf

**Thanks to:  
Elo, xxlightningboltxx and numairishot  
for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter eight**

_**--**_

Whispers followed the three friends as they made their way down to breakfast the next morning. Girls looked in their direction and burst out in uncontrollable fit of giggles, rushing off before anyone could ask.

Hermione stole a glance towards Harry and Ron, wondering if they had noticed the student body's increased scrutiny. Ron was oblivious, naturally, but Harry was aware of it. They reached the Great Hall and the conversations and clatter of silverware ceased. More whispers rose from the silence. Even Ron noticed the change in the room as they took their seats.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, piling food onto his plate.

"I don't know." Hermione lowered her voice as she spoke to Harry across the table, "You don't think they know about…"

He shook his head. "How could they? Malfoy's stuck in bed rest with Pomfrey standing guard and the way he's been acting, I doubt he's told anyone." Harry was purposefully vague regarding the topic of Draco.

"Not to mention no one wants another visit from their father." Hermione added casually.

"How did you—?"

"His Highness was a well of information." Hermione grinned as Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "Don't bother thanking him though, his ego's already too big."

"I wish everyone would stop turning around. They aren't even trying to be subtle about it," Ron mumbled. "Pointing and gawking like there's no tomorrow."

Neville came over and sat down. "Congratulations, mate."

"What?" Harry stared questioningly at the boy.

"About you and Hermione."

Ron looked to Hermione for an explanation, but she had busied herself with some toast the moment Neville joined them. Her hair had fallen around her head so that heat rising to her face was out of view.

"What are you talking about, Neville?"

"About the two of you," he replied, "dating."

"WHAT?" Both Ron and Harry jumped up, nearly knocking over the bench if not for the other sitting on it. Hermione, all early embarrassment forgotten, stared at him, toast frozen halfway to her mouth. If they hadn't been the subjects of the giggling before, they were now.

"Parvati was talking to Lavender, telling her all about it. Someone they knew had detention the other night and heard Hermione admit it." Neville stood, "I have to go, bye."

"Damn gossip vines." No one seemed to hear Hermione muttering under her breath.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Ron demanded in a harsh whisper as the two sat down once more.

"Because it isn't true. I have no clue what Hermione said, but whoever heard obviously misunderstood or is just making it up for their own sick amusement."

"Might want to ask Dumbledore if he had anything to do with it. He seems to have a knack for this form of entertainment." Again no one seemed to hear her, but Harry's eyes flickered towards her for a split second, a small grin forming.

"Hermione?"

"No Ron, I am not dating Harry, in love with Harry or anything of the sort with Harry!"

Ron didn't look convinced, but Hermione took no notice. She gathered her things and walked off.

The whispers started up again.

"Just shut up! Are you all so pitiful that you have nothing else to talk about but a stupid rumour that isn't even true?" She turned and left the Great Hall, leaving classmates and teachers alike, gaping in shock.

_**--**_

After the breakfast fiasco, Ron said something about a headache and headed off. Harry shrugged and went the opposite direction, hoping to run into Hermione on his way to class.

Ron was confused. Rumours were flying about the Wonder-couple. People were coming up to him asking if he minded being the tag-a-long. Hermione was avoiding everyone, vexed at the world in general. And Harry resorted to shrugs and denying everything with no answer. All he knew was that the whole mess had probably started with Malfoy, as all bad things always do.

Ron carefully opened the door to the hospital wing, hoping that Madam Pomfrey wasn't there right then. He stuck his head in and peered around. Hearing voices coming from the side of the room, Ron quickly slipped in and hid in the corner. Realizing neither of the voices belonged to the nurse, he inched his way closer to peer through the curtains. He had to bite his tongue to keep from a sudden outburst. In front of him was Hermione, her back to him, sitting cross-legged on the end of Malfoy's cot.

"I'm beginning to enjoy our little meetings." Malfoy smirked, completely ignoring Hermione's scowl at his sarcasm.

"I see you finally took your medicine." Hermione glanced toward tray, which was still floating in the air with a small pile of splinters beneath it. "Pity."

"Are you here to continue last night's interrogation or is no one else talking to you so you decided to take advantage of me being stuck in this damn bed?"

"A bit of both."

Draco only raised an eyebrow.

"Remember in the library for detention how I asked how you knew about Harry and me? And don't give me that look, apparently it doesn't matter what you know because your father's going to believe what he wants." Hermione waiting for an acknowledgement from Draco before continuing, "Well, someone heard and took it the wrong way…" She proceeded to retell the morning's events, not at all ashamed about her outburst to the whole school, much to Malfoy's surprise. She kept catching him off guard with her change in mannerisms.

"What?" Hermione caught Draco staring at her with an odd look on his face.

"Nothing really, I'm just wondering why you came to me to talk about your issues instead of Potter or Weasley."

"I don't know." Hermione pretended to think about it, "Maybe it has something to do with you not being such a twat."

Ron had been eavesdropping long enough for his leg to cramp and had heard nothing that could help him figure out what was going on. Had he not been worried about what Harry and Hermione were hiding from him, he would have been wracking his brain for why in Merlin's name Hermione was conversing civilly with Draco Malfoy. Quickly, and painfully mind you, he hurried out and sought the sanctuary of his dorm and curtain enclosed bed.

_**--**_

"_Hey, Hermione?"_

_Not looking up, she continued scribbling furiously on her paper. "Uh huh."_

"_I need your help. No, advice… I need your advice."_

_She turned to stare at Ron questioningly. "Umm, sure." She laid her quill down, giving her friend her full attention._

"_Well, see, there's this girl…" Ron started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Continue."_

_He remained quiet for a moment before speaking. "I really like her, I've never felt this way before. I really want to do something for her… but I don't know what."_

_Harry dropped down beside Hermione on the floor, setting his books on the table. "Well, there are the usual things: flowers… chocolates… promises you don't intend to keep…"_

"_Harry!" Hermione slapped his arm, "Don't confuse the poor guy."_

_The two laughed as Ron looked from one to the other, bearing a very baffled expression._

"_Ignore him," Hermione stated, waving away her chuckling friend. "Back to you problem, Ron. Does she know how you feel?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Aww, is our ickle Ronniekins in love?"_

_Fred and George sat down on the couch, sandwiching their brother._

"_Who is she?"_

"_The poor girl."_

"_Even if she's a Slytherin, I'd still feel for her."_

"_We must warn her and suggest a restraining order."_

_Ron shoved both boys away. "Shut up!" Standing with his back to the fire the flickering flames threw shadows across his face, but it was impossible to miss the colour change._

_Hermione attempted to keep a straight face while trying to ignore Harry sniggering beside her and the twins roaring with laughter. Her efforts were wasted as the corners of her mouth twitched. She quickly hid her giggles with a hand, but Ron had already fled the room._

_The twins were on the floor, having rolled off the couch, gasping for air. Harry was clutching his sides making a pitiful attempt to cease his peals of laughter. Hermione, picking up her quill, grinned as she returned to her homework._

Ron lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been a few years since he had asked Hermione for her advice. He had never brought the subject up again, and neither did Hermione. He supposed she had just forgotten. Thinking over the conversation again, Ron sighed. No, he hadn't told the girl how he felt. And, as far as he knew, she still didn't know. He rolled onto his side, facing the curtains hanging around his bed, isolating him from the rest of the world. No, he sighed, she didn't know.

_**--**_

"**_Well, there are the usual things: flowers… chocolates… promises you don't intend to keep…" _–Anyone remember where that's from? Anyone at all? Or am I just being old? Honestly, it's not that old... :D**


	10. chapitre dix

**Kstarr47- thanks! and i'm glad someone recognized that line. Beauty and the Beast was one of my favourite Disney movies when i was itty-bitty, just thought i'd have a little fun with it.**

**Thanks to:  
Elo, AidenShadowBreeze and Secretly-In-Love  
for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter nine**

_**--**_

Harry sighed.

It had been a week and Ron had yet to quit moping. Halloween was uneventful and, apart from Christmas, it was Ron's favourite holiday. He barely spoke and on the rare occasions when he did, he would only be asking Harry to pass the salt. Hermione took most of her meals in the kitchens to avoid Ron's betrayed glare, and in classes she chose a desk away from the boys. Malfoy was finally released from bed rest and was frequently late for class, which often resulted in his being seated with Hermione. Ron didn't say a word.

Harry sighed.

Life was screwed.

**_-- _**

"What the—!" Ron cried out when he was roughly thrown into the wall. "Harry!"

"What's wrong with you, huh? You go around sulking, barely saying a word to anyone and glaring at everyone else! How is it possible that you still think that there's anything going on between me and Hermione? Apart from us telling you it was a lie, the whole thing started with Parvati and Lavender. That's got to tell you something right there!" Harry was fed up with Ron's constant pouting and was busy yelling with all the pent up anger from what seemed like all seventeen years of his life, plus past-lives.

"You should've told me." Ron looked away, adding quietly, "You knew how I feel."

Harry was on the verge of pulling his hair out in frustration. "I've told hundreds of times by now: THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US! There never was and never will be anything more than the best friends the three of us were until you started up with the pity party!"

Ron didn't move. He gave no outward signs that he'd heard Harry at all.

"What's going on? You guys okay?" Hermione was hurrying over to the pair, Draco trailing reluctantly behind her at a much slower pace. He seemed reluctant to be reluctant.

Harry, red with annoyance, couldn't speak and Ron continued to stare at the floor.

"Is this about that rumour again? Please Ron, why won't you believe us when we tell you it isn't true?"

He only grunted in reply.

"I think Weasley's got a little secret that gets him worked up when anything involves you." Malfoy had arrived.

"You stay out of this, Ferret!" Ron's head shot up as he glared at the blonde boy.

"My point," Draco waved a hand towards Ron.

She threw her hands up in desperation. "I am so sick of this! Draco, come here!" Hermione grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him over. Before he could react, she kissed him.

They broke apart when Ron let out a feral cry and lunged at Malfoy. "Get your dirty hands off of her!"

"Hermione, what the hell…" Harry stopped when he saw her arms were crossed and a victorious glint in her eyes. He looked from Hermione to Ron, who was busy screaming at Malfoy, and fell into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Ron ceased his ranting and stared wide-eyed at him.

"Believe us now?" Hermione asked sternly. "You know how protective Harry can be. Now if I really were his girlfriend, do you honestly think he'd be laughing after I just kissed Malfoy of all people?"

Draco smirked as Ron gaped, trying to speak, but only managing to gain the appearance of a fish out of water.

"You might want to leave before Ron comes to," Hermione said. "You don't want to end up in the hospital wing again, do you?"

Draco vanished.

**_-- _**

"My lord, Potter's spell was too powerful. I have yet to regain enough strength to travel through the shadows." The cloaked form of Lucius Malfoy was kneeling before another figure standing impossibly tall above him.

"Though you remain loyal and your unique talents are what keep you alive, your son is questionable." A cruel voice floated from underneath the hood. "His actions could be taken as treason against me."

"He would never willingly disobey, my Lord. I feel he has only strayed from the path, but can be recovered with the proper encouragement."

"See that he knows what he must do. For his sake, you should hope that he has not strayed too far. You know how much I _adore_ traitors."

**_-- _**

"You seem down today," Hermione mentioned as Ginny dropped on to the bench.

"Yeah well…" She replied, her mind clearly on something else.

"Guess who also seems a little down today?" Hermione grinned knowingly. She really needed to stop being civil with Draco.

When not arguing and screaming curses at each other, she found his company wasn't all that bad. Even with the side effects: being evil, acting evil, turning evil… Though the blonde insisted that he was only bringing out what was already there.

"Hmm?" Ginny still wasn't paying attention at all.

"Harry."

"What? I wasn't with Harry last night. I don't know what you're talking about! I was— I was—!"

Hermione was just barely hanging onto the bench, not bothering to suppress the laughter bubbling up.

"Hermione! That was mean!" Ginny whined half-heartedly through a small grin. "What if Ron heard?"

"You know…" –laughter– "…that I wouldn't…" –more laughter– "…say it…" –peals of laughter– "…with Ron around…" She trailed off, struggling to control herself.

"How did you know anyway?"

"Oh well… you know, just the way you two acted…" Hermione shrugged, conveniently leaving out that it had only been a joke meant to tease her. "So…" she glanced at Ginny, whose face was cherry. "And no details mind you," Hermione quickly added.

"We just talked." Ginny put her head down, chin pillowed in her arms.

Hermione raise an eyebrow.

"He didn't… well… you know…" Ginny waved her hand.

"He's just shy. Aww, poor little Ginny. Don't worry, Harry'll grow out of it," Hermione patted her friend's head, "Eventually."

"Shut up."

She raised her hands in defeat, still chuckling as Ginny glared at her momentarily. "Where is Harry anyway?"

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged, "I'm going back to bed. Got to love Saturdays."

Hermione followed Ginny out in search of Ron and Harry. She had just passed the Charms corridor when a voice called out from behind her.

"Hermione!" Ron ran to catch up. Breathing hard, he asked, "There isn't anything with you and Malfoy is there?"

"RON!"

He backed away, raising his arms in surrender. "Kidding, kidding!"

"You had better be," Hermione answered, grinning.

"Hey, I'm starving." Harry came up behind them. "Why are you both just standing here? Let's get some lunch."

Ron's stomach rumbled in reply.

Laughing, Hermione hooked an arm around each other their necks and led them off towards the Great Hall.

**_-- _**

Draco felt… odd.

He couldn't think of any other way to describe it but odd. Hermione had kissed him, yet he somehow knew exactly what she was doing and why, and was fine with it. It was as if she was his… friend. Not like everyone else he knew who either wanted to control him or was an aquaintance because it was expected. Something warm was growing in the pit of his stomach, something showing that he could have real friends. That someone could need his help and that he could actually give it in some way, no matter how strange the situation.

Sure his mother loved him, but his father had his own view of things. He didn't get his fortune from his child-rearing technique that was for sure.

Draco sat down under the Astronomy Tower window. For a minute he wondered how anyone could befriend someone with his lovely disposition.

"To hell with it." He decided if anyone wanted to harass him about it, he'd just say he wasn't loved enough as a child.

He stood and gazed out the window.

**_-- _**

"I'll see you guys at dinner." Hermione waved as she walked out the main doors.

She shivered slightly when a chilly breeze blew by. Pulling her cloak tighter around her, Hermione headed towards the lake. Pulling a book from her bag, she found a place to sit and read.


	11. chapitre onze

_gl- well it's great to know you didn't think so much of it before ;D (btw did you get my text about MK? hehe) _

**Thanks to:  
****Secretly-In-Love****, Obnoxiously Peachy Twit 2008, Didi74, Hotkat144, Elo and DanCrazed  
****for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: see chapter ten **

**---sorry about chapter ten people. i didn't want to leave off updating for so long again and needed to fill in little bits of info anyway so i could continue with the story. i know it's kind of confusing: all those random bits are in chrono order within a single day with a little dash of voldie to the mix. it's just so choppy because I couldn't be bothered to work it into a nice flowing chapter (plus time is a lovely gift that adores eluding me). this chapter follows immediately after the last, time wise. it just happens to be written better… more flow-y-ness… anyway, enough of my own variation of the english language (katie don't kill me! no insult meant to you and your english people :D) okay then, enough of my rambling (which i'm sure you all just _love_ reading… just be nice and nod).---**

**_-- _**

A figure, a tiny speck at first, appeared at Hogwarts' gates. Slowly, but steadily, it made its way toward the castle. A gust of wind blew and the worn, tattered cloak outlined small shoulders and a petite figure that was, without doubt, female.

Draco was leaning against the ledge of the Astronomy Tower window and absently followed the woman's movements without really seeing her. Something about her was familiar, but it fluttered in the back of his mind, out of reach.

Another great gust caught the hood of her cloak. Though holding it tightly in place, she wasn't able to keep imprisoned the strands of hair that escaped the cloth's hold.

Draco immediately took interest in this lone figure.

"It can't be…" He muttered, as he turned and hurried away.

_**--**_

Hermione sat with her back against a tree, nestled in the protective embrace of the roots, staring out over the lake. A cool breeze drifted in and she closed her eyes, welcoming the whisper of wind as it washed over her.

A light rain began to fall, forcing Hermione to leave her sanctuary to hurry back inside. Replacing her book back into her sack she got up and, regardless of the rain, slowly headed for the castle. Just as she reached the doors, a cloaked figure came up behind her.

"Hermione?" A woman's voice came from under the hood, almost desperately.

"Yes…?" Hermione turned to look at who had called for her.

"Oh!" The woman flung herself toward Hermione, who found herself with a face full of blonde hair, "Oh, my dear child!"

Not sure of what to do, Hermione could only stiffly return the embrace.

"Narcissa, what brings you here on such a dreary day?" Dumbledore had appeared beside them, just inside the doors. He took in her tattered appearance without a word or change in expression; he only gave her a bright, cheerful smile, contradicting everything about the day.

"I must speak with you," she replied with a hint of urgency in her voice. Glancing at Hermione, she added, "In private, please."

"Of course, why don't we go to my office?" Dumbledore held the door open for the woman to pass through and then led her away.

"Narcissa? I know I've heard that name somewhere before." Hermione walked toward the stairs.

Suddenly, she was falling. The stone floor was coming at her fast and she closed her eyes, readying herself for the crack of bones and the excruciating pain that always follows. Her arm was yanked to the side and her body, unwilling to part with the limb, followed, causing her to land softly at the feet of Draco Malfoy. Remaining on the floor, Hermione crossed her arms and glared up at him and he smirked down.

"I see you've had the pleasure of meeting my mother."

Of course! How could she forget? Hermione mentally smacked herself. "Is she… okay?"

"Mentally, yes. Physically, I have no clue." He sighed, "Emotionally, well, I haven't seen her smile is years."

"You're being rather open today."

He chose to ignore the comment. "Why did she hug you like the world was ending? I don't think I have ever seen her show even a fraction of the affection she just did towards you."

"How should I know?" Hermione replied tartly. The same question had been repeating itself in her mind like a broken record. "She's your mother."

"Is that any way to talk to the guy that just saved you from a horrible death by smashing into the floor?"

"Yeah, the same guy that tripped me in the first place."

"And here I always thought you were just clumsy." He ducked just in time as a jet of orange light shot by his head.

"Oh, you're a lucky one," Hermione was sitting up, wand in hand. "You don't even want to know what that hex was."

"Temper, temper," he clucked, wagging a finger and shaking his head as if scolding her. "You might want to get Potter's little cloak and head over to the library. I'm sure my mother will want to see her only son who, by the way, will be waiting for her there." Draco walked off leaving Hermione staring after him, extremely confused.

_**--**_

Hermione entered the Gryffindor tower and swiftly scanned room for Harry. She found him reading in a corner and sat down next to him as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Harry, could I—?"

"If I say yes, will you tell me why you want my dad's cloak?"

She grinned, "Eventually."

Harry only raised an eyebrow in reply, and nodded his consent.

_**--**_

In the library, Draco sat at a table in a corner. Something was wrong.

His mother was at his school.

His mother had shown an unusual amount of affection she doesn't even show in private.

His mother was with Dumbledore talking about Merlin knows what. Anything with Dumbledore couldn't be good.

His mother had embraced Hermione Granger, of all people.

His mother was at his school!

Something was definitely wrong.

Something in his mind prickled and he looked up. There was no one in sight, and he was sure that was exactly the case. It was like a gentle presence in his mind and he knew that an invisible Hermione was somewhere nearby.

The feeling was strongest at his left. He glanced over and noticed the chair had been pulled out. "You do realize it might not be smart to sit down, at this table at the very least? And what if Mother decides she prefers that particular chair?"

There was a sharp intake of breath and the chair toppled over. Scrambling noises of someone picking themselves up was heard before the chair seemed to right itself.

"How'd you—!"

He cut her off with a firm shake of his head as voices drifted towards them.

"Draco, dear!" Narcissa swooped down upon her son, holding him close before taking a seat. Taking the chair on his left.

Draco grinned, to no one in particular that his mother could see, as she began with pleasantries. Dumbledore took the hint and politely excused himself, allowing mother and son to converse with some privacy.

When he was out of earshot, Draco muttered, "That's a shock, I see he's got some brains after all." He quickly moved his legs out of the way, sensing Hermione's foot coming rapidly toward his unprotected shins.

"Don't say such things about your professors, though I do tend to agree regarding some matters." Narcissa commented, looking towards where the Headmaster had been standing. Draco stifled a laugh knowing his mother would never approve, and settled for his trademark smirk instead. He could have sworn he'd heard a disgruntled "humph" from the corner.

"Mother, why are you here?"

"I'm staying for a few days, possibly a week or so." She waved a hand, casually evading Draco's question. "You're father is out of town for a little bit. Business."

He suppressed a wince. Draco knew what his father did when he was away, and the results were never pleasant. Never.

"My, my, I'm exhausted. I've been traveling for a long while, you see." Narcissa yawned behind a delicate hand and patted her son's shoulder as she stood. "And don't worry, dear, I shall be taking my meals in my room," she said, answering Draco's unvoiced question.

She left him with his mouth hanging open, staring after her.


	12. chapitre douze

**Thanks to:  
****HRInuyashaFan16****, Hotkat144 and DanCrazed  
****for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: see chapter eleven**

**_-- _**

"Harry, seen Hermione anywhere?" Ron dropped down beside Harry who was still reading in his corner.

The only reply was a half-hearted grunt.

"Harry?" Ron waved his hand. "Harry." He pulled the book from Harry's hand and hit him over the head.

"Ouch!" Harry put his arms up, defending against anymore blows. "What was that for?"

"I was asking if you know where Hermione is."

"Oh," Harry hesitated for no more than a second before quickly answering: "No."

Ron seemed to not have noticed the hesitation, though Harry swore he saw a flicker of suspicion cross his friend's face.

"Hey Ron?" Harry called out as the redhead was about to leave, "If you find Hermione, can you tell her there's something I really need to talk to her about?"

"Umm, sure," Ron answered quietly. He turned to leave, feeling put out.

**_--_**

"You tell me to get the cloak and stand in a corner, to eavesdrop no less, and how did that help?" Hermione vented as she struggled to keep up with Draco's hurried pace. "Draco? Malfoy, are you listening to me?"

He remained silent as he determinedly stalked towards Dumbledore's office.

"Where are you going?" Hermione began, but was cut off by someone shouting her own name.

Ron was coming towards her, called for her to wait.

"Oh, bother," she sighed. "We'll talk about this later, Draco Malfoy, you hear me?"

Without so much as a nod acknowledging her, he disappeared around the corner.

"Hey, where have you been?" Ron asked upon reaching Hermione.

"Library." And it was the truth. Hermione rarely lied, only occasionally omitting certain facts. All in all, what is truth but a convenient arrangement of facts?

Ron gave her a look clearly stating she spent too much time surrounding herself with the bound pages of writings. "Harry said he needed to talk to you. Something important."

"And he sent you like a messenger pigeon?" Hermione questioned.

He shifted uncomfortably, unable to bring himself to state his true intentions. "Uh, sure, I had nothing else to do." He turned quickly and walked away.

Hermione continued to look thoughtfully at Ron before shrugging and following him back to the common room.

**_--_**

That night at dinner Hermione only pushed the food around her plate with a fork. The hurt looks from Ron and Harry's words played in her mind.

"_It doesn't feel right keeping this from him. I mean sure we told him I have a sister, but the rest is all a lie nonetheless." Harry sighed, "And what am I supposed to say when he finally asks why you hang out with Malfoy so much? Then again, I'm wondering that myself."_

_Hermione waved off his pointed look demanding an answer. "What about that note you found? We can trust Draco, so don't start on about how it's a trap."_

"_How do you know, Hermione? How do you know you can trust him?_

How could she tell him that Draco was the only person she could confide in as of late? It wasn't like she was revealing her 'deep dark secrets', but Harry and Ron would never understand.

Around her everyone was chatting merrily, enjoying their food. Neville laughed at something Dean said, and a burst of giggles came from Lavender at the other end of the table. Ginny and Harry were chatting quietly, unaware of anyone around them, their fingers intertwined under the table.

Hermione continued to push the food around, staring at everything around her and nothing at all.

She couldn't explain it, but she just knew Draco was trustworthy. No doubts. Hermione didn't sound convincing to herself so she how could she possibly expect Harry to agree?

"_It's just that," Hermione sat down, "I'm scared, Harry, and confused. Dumbledore won't tell us anything and I'm not even sure he knows what's really going on. He can't know every little secret people hide from him."_

_He draped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll figure it out, and if Ron knows he won't be in any more danger than he already is. Both of you are on Voldemort's "Must Kill" list just by being my friends. Even before you met me: Ron because he's a 'blood-traitor' and you because you're a 'Mudblood'." Harry spat out the words in disgust._

"_But can he keep his mouth shut!" Hermione cried out. The sudden burst of energy left her and she curled into a small ball, "I don't know, Harry, I just don't know."_

"_Just have a little faith; it'll be okay in the end."_

The food disappeared and the golden plates were once more spotless. Everyone stood and flooded out to their respective dorms, still chatting though slightly slurred as the weary crowds strained to climb the stairs.

Hermione walked a step behind Harry and Ron, the trio engulfed in a thick silence. They were the last to reach the Gryffindor tower, and once in, they noticed everyone else had already gone to bed. Just as Ron and Harry were about to go up the stairs, Hermione called out: "Wait."

She moved to sit on the couch and the boys joined her. "Ron, there's something I need to tell you." Harry perked up, glancing towards Hermione as if not believing his ears. Ron's gaze flickered uncomfortably from one friend to the other. "I can't keep lying… I have to tell you the truth."

"_Just have a little faith; it'll be okay in the end."_


	13. chapitre treize

**Thanks to:  
Elena-Faye, Hotkat144, moo22, ****DanCrazed, Secretly-In-Love and Hiei'sCrazySpaz  
for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: see chapter twelve**

**---i read through the whole fic to refresh my memory (seeing as i've left it alone for such a long period of time) and i found so many stupid mistakes (its my own fault since i've never bothered with a beta and i don't always check the chapts as thoroughly ****as i should) anyway, i can't believe i'm asking but anyone want to beta for me? (not that you'd have much to do, what with me almost never updating and all)---**

_**--**_

Hermione kept twisting her hands in her lap, slowly gathering the courage to speak. She looked to Harry and, for an instant, considered letting him tell Ron. Shaking her head, Hermione straightened her shoulders, sat up and turned to face him. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Looking down at her hands, she tried again.

"Remember when Dumbledore called Harry and me to his office a couple days after school started?"

"Yeah, you guys said he told Harry about his sister and you about your aunt."

Hermione smiled weakly, "Yes, that. Well, we weren't being entirely truthful." Glancing up from her hands, she continued, "You see, I don't really have a—"

Just then the portrait hole slammed open, drowning out Hermione's last couple words. The three turned to see a house elf standing in the entrance. Without a word, the elf scurried over to the couch and looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

"Yes?" Hermione said, relief evident in her voice even while confusion clouded her face.

"Mistress sent Toby to invite Miss to tea," the elf squeaked. "I is to take Miss."

"Umm, okay." She stood and followed the elf to the door. Hermione mouthed an apology to Harry before the portrait closed behind her.

Harry groaned and let his head drop into his hands.

"Let me guess, you're not going to tell me what Hermione was about to say?" Ron said, doubt thick in his voice.

_**--**_

"Mother."

"And the Parkinsons are having a party the weekend after next, the 26th of November I believe. It was originally going to be during Christmas, but you know how we always have our own get-together for the holidays so they consented to change the date." Narcissa set out three tea cups before conjuring a steaming tea kettle.

"Mother."

"The Ministry searched the Manor again. Your father was away at the time, and I couldn't keep an eye on every one of them. I'm quite certain that they left with full pockets."

"MOTHER!"

"Yes dear?"

Draco crossed his arms in frustration. "When are you going to tell me why you sent for me? In the middle of the night, no less!"

"Sit down, dear." She flicked her wand and the kettle began filling the cups. "Have some tea."

"But Mother!"

"Sit!"

Draco shrank away from his mother's cold tone and took a seat at the small table, grumbling under his breath.

"Now, that's a good boy," Narcissa smiled. Just then the portrait opened and a house elf came in. "Ah, there you are. Thank you Toby, you may go now." The elf bowed and disappeared with a crack.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy," Hermione spoke quietly, unsure of what to do.

"What are you doing here, Granger?"

"I was invited, if you must know."

"For tea in the middle of the night?" Draco asked, eyeing his mother.

"Yes, actually. And I suppose you know why?" She crossed her arms and looked expectantly at the blonde.

He glared at her before saying, "Mother, care to answer the question?"

"Come now, dears, enough bickering. Sit and have some tea." Narcissa waved Hermione over to the table and motioned for her to take the remaining seat. "We were just talking about the annual Christmas party, weren't we sweetie? You should come, Hermione dear. And there's no need to worry if you have no where to stay, there's plenty of room in the Manor and I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable there."

Draco cleared his throat and shook his head slightly.

"Oh don't be silly, your father won't be home. Drink your tea, it's getting cold." Draco immediately brought the cup to his lips as Narcissa turned her attention back to Hermione. "So, how about it?"

"I'm visiting the Weasley's over the break," Hermione began, but saw Draco shake his warningly out of the corner of her eye, "but I'm sure they won't mind if I made other plans as well." She finished, looking at Draco questioningly before giving his mother a polite smile.

"That's wonderful! I'll be sure to have an invitation owled to you."

"Thank you," Hermione replied meekly and took a sip of her tea.

"Mother, inviting Granger over for Christmas couldn't have been the only reason you asked us to come," Draco began once more, adding, "in the middle of the night."

"Yes, well, even in the dead of night there is no privacy in this castle." Her eyes flickered towards the portraits on the walls. Try as they might, the paintings could not wipe the guilty looks off their faces. "We should do this again. Wouldn't that be nice?" The question was directed to Hermione. "You have a Hogsmeade visit next weekend, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," she answered hesitantly.

"That's perfect! We can have another little chat then," Narcissa exclaimed, "My, my, it has gotten so late. I'm sorry to have kept you. Off to bed with you!" She shooed them out of the room and the door shut with a snap.

"What was that about?" Hermione finally said.

"She likes you," Draco answered, preoccupied with his own thoughts. "Don't know why, but she does."

Laughing, Hermione said, "She still hasn't told you why she came, has she." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grumbled before walking away.

"Now, why did I just agree to go to your Christmas party?"

"Because," Draco answered, "Mother has rejection issues. Even if you had said no, she'd have gotten you there one way or another."

"Can't believe I'm actually saying this, but," she sighed and shook her head, "see you Saturday."

Draco waved a hand without looking back and continued walking.

Hermione smirked before heading back to the Tower.

_**--**_

"Ron, calm down will you?" Harry tried desperately to get his friend to sit back down. "Do you want to bring the whole House down here?"

"It's been nearly two hours," Ron fumed. "We don't know where she went except that it was to go sip tea with 'Mistress', whoever the hell that is!"

"Let's just go to sleep, she'll talk to you in the morning."

In his frustration, Ron didn't notice someone enter the room. "Sure she will."

"I take it Harry didn't say anything?" A quiet voice interrupted his rant.

Ron spun around to see Hermione calmly sitting in an armchair.

She held his gaze calmly. "You might want to sit down."

Ron complied automatically, roughly dropping back down onto the couch.

"My aunt didn't die. In fact, I don't have any aunts at all, or uncles for that matter." Hermione took a deep breath and continued, "What Dumbledore really told us was..." She paused, gathering up the remainder of her courage to say the final words and be done with it. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off, "It's me, Ron, I am Harry's sister."


	14. chapitre quatorze

**Elena Miscellanyy- thanks! and sorry, i've already found a beta. but if she ever can't, i'll keep you in mind... that is, if your offer's still good then. thanks again.**

**Thanks to:  
reneeweber, DanCrazed and Hotkat144  
for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter thirteen**

**---HAPPY CHINESE FATHERS' DAY! i have decided that today's special so i'll update. for those of you who are overjoyed about it: i am sorry (maybe that's stretching the truth a bit...) to say** **that it's just a filler _because_ i haven't updated. weird how the world works right?****---**

**_--_**

Draco paced alone in his dorm. It had been a long while since the last person had left, driven out by his incessant footsteps. He made his way from one end of the room and then back to the other continuously muttering under his breath, occasionally cursing aloud. The same thing playing again and again in his mind.

His mother.

First she wisked him to her rooms for tea, and with Granger too. Then she went and planned for them to meet up again at Hogsmeade. And _still_ she hadn't spoken a word as to why she had come in the first place. Spending an entire Saturday with his mother and Granger was not what he had in mind, thought it wasn't because of Hermione. She wasn't nearly so aggravating as of late. Not to mention she was his ticket out, and the fact she could even be his (dare he say it) friend. He scowled at the thought of his mother then his face softened.

Falling back onto his bed, he sighed and mumbled, "Can never stay mad when it comes to her." Draco closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Damn it."

**_--_**

Ginny flipped over in her sleep, eyes opening. Still sleepy, she sat up, wondering what had woken her up. A muted noise reached her ears and she strained to hear what it was. Slowly she recognized the sound of someone yelling. She scowled when she recognized the familiar sound of Ron in a temper. Just as she was about to lie back down, she heard another voice. Harry.

Curiosity peaked, Ginny slipped out of bed and tip toed out of the room. The voices became louder and clearer as she quietly made her way down the staircase. As Ginny drew nearer, she heard Hermione's voice join the fray.

Most likely trying to get the other two to shut up, Ginny thought. Then it occurred to her, Why are the three of them in the common room at this ungodly hour anyway?

Inching forward, staying in the shadows just by the foot of the stairs, she stopped to listen before barging in. She strained her ears to catch snippets of the quiet conversation.

Just in case, Ginny told herself.

**_--_**

"You and Harry?" Ron stared in disbelief. The corner of his mouth twitched into a half-hearted smile, "You're kidding right? You two are just trying to freak me out; payback for the whole mess with that rumor right?"

"No, Ron, it's true," Harry spoke up.

"You," Ron looked at Harry, then turned towards Hermione, "and you."

"For the love of… yes Ron! What do I have to do to get it through your head?" Hermione threw her hands up in defeat, frustrated beyond belief.

He said nothing as he looked to Harry.

"It's true." Harry chuckled and moved up beside Hermione. Throwing an arm around her shoulders he laughed as he said, "Ron, meet Hermione Potter."

"Don't make such a fuss," Hermione slapped Harry's arm away, grinning. "And I'm keeping my name just the way it is, thank you."

Changing Hermione's name seemed to do the trick, for a smile spread across Ron's face and he fell back onto the couch laughing, "I can't believe I thought the two of you were actually together!"

Hermione wasn't sure if it was shock or exhaustion or a combination of the two that caused Ron to react with hysterical laughter, but it was better than angry accusations followed by a stony silent treatment. She yawned, a little too widely, but the boys remembered they were tired and left for their beds. Hermione headed up to the girls' dorm, hardly noticing that the bottom step was faintly warm.

**_--_**

Saturday came all too quickly from Hermione's point of view. The days had just slipped by in a blur. Hermione, holed up in the library, was not in the best of moods. "Even Father Time is out to get me," she mumbled as she flipped through a thick volume before her.

Normally, that particular book would have had her hooked until someone thought to look for her. Hermione would be found engrossed in its pages, rereading earlier parts to understand the later ones. But today, she only scanned the words halfheartedly as she waited for breakfast to finish and Draco to make his appearance so they could meet his mother at Hogsmeade.

Groaning, she slammed the book shut and dropped her head onto its hard cover. "Damn it all."

"Mad at the world, I see." Draco slumped down in the seat across from Hermione. "And what would the cause be this time?"

She raised her head to glare at him before resuming her former position. "Shouldn't you be at breakfast?"

"Nah, not much of a breakfast-y person," Draco replied, leaning back in his seat. "An apple usually works for me. Just can't deal with food this early in the day."

"That's unhealthy. You should be eating three square meals a day," was the muffled reply. "Anorexic ferret."

"Well, aren't we the grumpy hypocrite this morning." He chose to ignore the ferret comment. Instead, he spoke up in a cheerful tone, "Are you ready for lunch with my dear mother?" Draco smirked when she flinched. He jumped to his feet and said, "Come on, get up and let's go!"

"Spiteful ferret." Hermione replaced the book onto the shelf and reluctantly followed Draco out of the library, mumbling, "You are way too chirpy."

Smirking again, he continued walking towards the Great Hall.

**_--_**

The chilly autumn wind did nothing to placate Hermione's temper. And the hushed whispers weren't helping either.

"Honestly," she said, "is it so hard to believe we can be walking together? Civilly?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Don't answer that," Hermione grumbled as she pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

"Cold?" Draco looked at her in amusement as he strode along beside her, cloak draped over an arm, enjoying the weather.

"Shut up."

He extended his arm, offering his cloak. Hermione glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Take it. It's not cursed or anything."

She hesitantly reached out and accepted the garment. "Thank you," she mumbled as she pulled it on and wrapped it over her own cloak.

"Better?"

She only nodded in reply.

"Well then, let's go find Mother." Draco shuddered, adding more to himself, "I just hope she's a bit more worried about propriety today."

They continued into the village, ignoring the increased number of people gawking at them.


	15. chapitre quinze

_gl- well it's good to know you're still reading... seeing as you're the one who wanted me to keep up with this :P_

**Thanks to:  
Tribblelet, Hotkat144, Secretly-In-Love, CareBearErin, Lampessa and ChipEnchanted  
for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter fourteen**

**--**

"Where the hell is she?" Draco muttered, glancing up and down the crowded street.

"Watch it!" A stooped figure grunted as he roughly pushed past Hermione. She bit her tongue to keep from snapping back. Instead she turned towards Draco. "Let me know when your brilliant plan to locate your mother works," she said with a wave and headed off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Grabbing her arm, Draco continued, "She wanted to see you, too. You could at least help to find her."

"And I'm so very sure that she wanted to meet us in the middle of this swarm and in this blasted cold," Hermione snapped. "While you freeze to death out here, I'm going to the Three Broomsticks to defrost." With that, she pulled her arm from his grasp and stalked off.

Draco scowled at the girl's retreating back. Crazy chit.

Hermione settled at the table nearest the roaring fire with a warm mug of butterbeer cradled in her hands. Her cloak, along with the one Draco had lent her, was neatly folded over the back of a chair. She lifted the mug to find that not a drop was left at the bottom. Grumbling she set it back down, unwilling to leave the warmth of the fire for a drink.

A chair was pulled out and a full tankard clinked on the wood as it was placed in front of her. "Here," Draco said as he dropped into the seat and drank deeply from his own drink.

"Now is that your way of admitting I was right, or did you slip something in to poison me?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Shut it."

She grinned, "Honestly, have you ever known me to do so when told?"

Draco ignored her. "I'm trying to figure out which god I've angered. It is the only explanation I can come up with for this. Don't even think about it," he added when Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"I was only going to say—"

He cut her off, "I don't care."

"But—"

"Just shut it."

"Draco Malfoy!"

He turned to tell Hermione to go to hell, but noticed she wasn't looking at him. Looking over his shoulder, Draco immediately picked out the person who'd drawn Hermione's attention. Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair, "Why me?"

Narcissa Malfoy strolled into the Three Broomsticks wearing festive green robes dotted with yellow stars and red baubles. Atop her head sat a pointed hat, the same color as the robes, with a wreath of mistletoe surrounding the rim. Spotting them, Narcissa hurried over, a sickeningly chirpy grin on her face.

--

"Checkmate," Ron yawned.

Harry flicked his king over before Ron's queen could deliver the finishing blow. "That's it. I don't care how bored you are, I am not playing—no losing—I'm not losing one more game." He stood to stretch as he spoke. "Where is everyone anyway?" he asked Ron, scanning the empty common room.

"Dunno," Ron's voice floated over as he packed up the chessboard.

The portrait hole opened and Ginny hurried in.

"Hey Gin," Harry greeted warmly with a smile. She ignored him.

Ron perked at the mention of his sister. "Have you seen Hermione around?" he asked, hoping for another opponent.

Remaining silent, Ginny stomped up the stairs and slammed the dorm room door shut.

"What's her problem?" Ron said as he dropped onto a nearby couch.

Harry sighed and shook his head. Reluctantly he announced, "I'll be black this time."

--

"Mother, what happened to the nice,_ normal_ robes you were wearing?" Draco demanded as his mother slid onto the seat beside her son.

Glancing down at her clothing, she smiled, "I thought I'd be a little more festive."

"But it's not even December yet!"

Hermione bit her tongue to keep from laughing at Draco's horrified expression. Unable to do so for long without the risk of the amputation of her tongue, Hermione hastily changed the subject.

--

"Bishop to E5," mumbled Harry hopefully.

"Stupid," Ron replied and moved one of his own pieces. "Checkmate."

"Not again," Harry groaned, dropping his head into the pillow of his arms. Ron simply ignored his friend as he set the board up once more. Distracted, neither boy noticed Ginny quietly slip down from the girls' dormitories.

--

"Draco, dear, don't you think you should be giving Hermione something?"

"No, Mother, I don't," he replied, knowing exactly what she meant.

Narcissa looked down at her son, fixing on him a firm glare. "Draco," she repeated.

Waving a hand in defeat he sighed heavily, "Fine, fine." He grabbed his cloak and pulled from the pocket a letter, folded neatly with a wax seal. He handed it to Hermione, all too aware of his mother's watchful eye. Draco spoke through clenched teeth, "An invitation, Granger. I do hope you can come." His tone said otherwise and his scowl deepened when he noticed Hermione's obvious amusement along with his mother's gleeful smile.

"Of course," Hermione replied politely, addressing Narcissa. "It will be my pleasure to accept."

"Well, it seemed to be too much of a bother to send an owl when Draco dear is right here and such the little gentleman!" Narcissa laid a hand on Draco's face giving him two quick pats.

--

**It is short, I know, but I have been having one hell of a writer's block. You've noticed, I'm sure, what with the plot lost somewhere between chapters (not that there was much of a plot to begin with) and random bits being thrown in here and there. No inspiration whatsoever of late either. It is torturous for me because I want to write, but cannot or else all that I will produce, quite frankly, will not be worth reading. Put simply, it sucks.**

**Please visit autismspeaks(dot)org and help raise AUTISM AWARENESS to those who know nothing about it.**


	16. chapitre seize

**Thanks to:  
DanCrazed, Rylie D, Sienna61, Lady Entity, Hotkat144 and CareBearErin  
for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter fifteen**

**---extra thanks to those who reviewed. your support is what keeps this fic going... and yes angie, the death threat hanging over my head is great motivation. i worked hard to get this next chapter out (and only a few days after i last updated, don't die from shock now dearies) but it's a special update to say...**

**_HAPPY B-DAY ANGIE!_**

**(i'll be sure to send you that pic of tom felton again, bwuahahahaha... i must have a death wish... umm... well, i guess i'll leave everything to my dogs... heh)---**

**_--_**

Hermione pushed her sleeves up to her elbows and tied her hair up off her neck. Suddenly, sitting by the fire wasn't looking like such a great idea she realized as she scratch her arm. Draco and his mother were talking or more accurately, Narcissa was talking at Draco whilst he tried to will away the Christmas coloured robes. Needless to say he wasn't listening to a word that left his mother's lips, and he was having no luck whatsoever with the robes.

A sharp pain shot through Hermione's head. Wincing as she brought her hands to her forehead, she stifled a groan so as not to draw attention. Hermione had no such luck.

"Are you all right?" Mrs Malfoy was at her side before Hermione had time to shake her head. Narcissa laid a cool hand to the girl's head. "Dear, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine, really I am," Hermione mumbled, not even convincing herself. She pulled her sleeve up to scratch her arm again.

"What is that?" Hermione's arm was suddenly jerked away. Narcissa carefully rolled the cloth away revealing Hermione's forearm and gasped. Even Draco couldn't keep the shock from his face.

A bright red rash tinged lightly with green, purple spots peppered across the skin, spread over her forearm and was making its way to her elbow. The skin was lumpy and hard, rough and slightly bleeding from long scrapes where Hermione had been scratching.

Quickly covering her arm, she stood. "Just need some cold water. Excuse me," Hermione said before standing and slowly making her way to the back. Closing the door behind her, she splashed ice water from the sink over her face in a vain attempt to ease her discomfort. After wrapping a soaked towel around the back of her neck, she slumped against the wall and looked at her arm. The rash had already moved past her elbow and continued to creep upward.

The sharp pains returned and she clutched her head, desperate for it to stop. Silent tears spilled from her eyes, but she refused to cry out. The aching abruptly flared and a strangled cry escaped before Hermione could catch it.

There was a knock at the door. Though soft, it sent ripples of pain through Hermione's head. She curled on the floor trying to block everything out. The knocks were repeated, louder this time.

"Granger?"

She whimpered as the throbbing pain intensified, closing her eyes against the glare of the dim lights. Another burst of pain sent her into the swirling depths of darkness.

"Granger?" Draco called once more through the wood. "You okay in there? Mother's fretting. Granger, are you listening to me?"

Frustrated, Draco tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. Throwing the door open, he met with a sight that froze him in his tracks.

**_--_**

Hermione tried to groan as her head was jolted. She attempted to open her eyes to take in her surroundings, but the sun was murder on her eyes and head.

The sun, she realized. I must be outside.

Someone was carrying her, strong arms gripping her tightly to prevent any unwanted spills. She turned her head toward the person's chest trying to block out the sun's rays shining through her eyelids. Twisting her neck caused the aching pain to increase and she blacked out once more.

**_--_**

"How is she?"

"Her fever is unlike anything I have ever encountered. Nothing will bring it down."

"And her arm?"

"The rash keeps spreading with no way to stop it."

"Do you know its cause?"

"Like the fever, I've never seen anything like this."

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"Albus, I am but a school nurse. We need to send for a Healer from St. Mungo's."

"Very well, Poppy. I will see to it immediately."

Harry slipped away from the shadows around the door to the hospital wing and crept around the corner. Ron, white with worry, was waiting there with Ginny, her face was streaked with tears she couldn't hold in. Without a word, Harry gripped Ron's shoulder and shook his head slowly. Ginny burst into tears, unable to stop. Harry wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shirtfront. He gently stroked Ginny's hair and rested his chin on the crown of her head.

Another figure cloaked in shadows removed himself from the dark corner and moved away from the trio.

_**--**_

"And?" Narcissa, dressed in a nightgown with a robe thrown over, questioned when Draco slipped in through the portrait entrance.

He only shook his head in response.

Narcissa's eyes clouded in thought. She shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "Not yet." Standing, she went over to Draco and put a hand under his chin, bringing his face up. She stared into her son's eyes searchingly. A small smile appeared on her lips and she led him to the corner of the room. Draco saw, sitting on the dresser, his mother's jewellery box.

It was exquisite. Dark polished mahogany inlaid with mother of pearl. Green jade formed the image of a sword, with diamonds along the hilt of the blade and precious stones outlining the border. A single rose lay by the sword made of simple oak wood.

There was no lock, no seem to show where, or how, the box opened. Draco watched as his mother ran a finger along the sword. The blade began to glow, and slowly a circular section on the top rose up revealing a small cushion. A small, crystal vial was nestled in the silk. Wrapped round the neck of the bottle were two golden charms, their chains dangling down to the side.

"This," Narcissa carefully lifted the vial up for Draco to see, "is your heritage."


	17. chapitre dix sept

_gl- why thank you, i had great fun with her robes. __you had better visit soon!! we miss you loads over here! lol it was so funny a little while back with paul. tessa needed a calculator for the psat and paul gives her the one he's holding and pulls another from his backpack, luke was like "you know someone's asian when..." it was hilarious! and now i'm talking to you via review and i'm sure anyone else who's not you and reading this is thoroughly annoyed and/or confused, but hey, it's not my fault they're reading it :D hehe, blame the deaf-british-girl!!_

**Thanks to:  
DanCrazed, CareBearErin, Rylie D, AerinAlanna, tefy, Hotkat144, Sienna61 and Steelo  
for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter sixteen**

**---heh, if you all thought that last chapter was short, wait till you read this… lol. yeah, so i've been stuck with a major block for this fic. for once i actually have a vague idea of where i want the story to go, i just can't get it there… anyway, i posted a new fic. it's not really all that new (it has been sitting on my comp for ages) but i finally got around to touch-ups and posting it… anyway, the main point in me bringing that up was that i need a title for it. the one i have now was something I picked at random to fill the space. well, any ideas would be appreciated, ty---**

**--**

"Hello?" Hermione called out. She could see nothing save the darkness surrounding her. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She spun around, searching for the soft glow of light, the quiet rustle of robes, anything. She found nothing.

Her forehead furrowed as she tried to remember how she ended up in this never-ending darkness. The headache… A rash on her arm… The Three Broomsticks… Bits and pieces came back to her in flashes. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Raising a hand to her temple, Hermione was surprised to find that the shooting pains were gone. Her hand flew to her arm, but it was too dark to see a thing. Fingers softly prodding discovered nothing but smooth skin.

Shock overtook her then. She bit her tongue in a futile effort to calm herself. Her breathing was ragged and her head was spinning as the sensation of moving very quickly gripped her. Hermione stepped backwards and stumbled. Curling up in a tiny ball on the ground, she opened her eyes slightly. She cried out and sat up without a second thought to the earlier occurrence. A pinprick of light shone in the distance, slowly drawing nearer, growing larger as it did. She gasped. It was Draco.

He was on his knees, kneeling with his head bowed.

"Malfoy?" When he didn't respond, Hermione reached down to shake his shoulder. She stopped and inch away from him. Something was off. Instead, she stuck out a finger and poked him. She bit back a scream as her hand continued on right through Draco's body.

His head shot up and looked around wildly. His lips moved as he spoke, but only silence reached Hermione's ears. The light dimmed and he began to fade away. "No! Malfoy, come back!" She tried to grab his arm, but her hands just slipped right through him. Once again, Hermione was left alone in the darkness. She crumpled to the floor, sobbing into her hands.

Suddenly, she was floating underwater. She was surrounded by clear, deep blue water as far as the eye can see with the sun shining down from above. Quickly, Hermione desperately began swimming towards the surface, her arms flailing as she sped as fast as she could. Her chest tightened painfully and her lungs were bursting from lack of fresh air. Her hand shot through the surface into the sunlight just as Hermione blacked out.

--

Draco sat up quickly and fell back into the wall, breathing heavily.

"Try again." A glass of warm tea was offered to him, and Narcissa joined her son on the floor. "Breathe. Remember the pattern. You must concentrate before you can advance."

Grumbling under his breath, Draco closed his eyes once more and concentrated on his breathing.

--

The incessant humming of voices pulled Hermione groggily from her sleep. Pushing herself up, a soft blanket fell from her shoulders. She glanced around at her surroundings.

Hermione sat atop a large canopied bed that stood in a richly furnished room. The walls were stone and adorned with beautiful tapestries depicting scenes of victorious wars and grand feasts. The windows opened to a small garden. It wasn't until a faint breeze drifted in that Hermione realized there was no glass in them. A huge dressing table stood opposite the bed and a large wooden door was beside that. The door, which stood slightly ajar, was the source of the voices.

Snippets of her dream lingered, but Hermione could not remember much. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she made to get up. She gasped as she dropped several feet before her feet touched yet more cold stone.

"Miss, you should be under the covers." A maid Hermione hadn't spotted earlier was seated at her bedside. "I'll fetch Milady."

"No need, Aleta." A tall woman entered. Her dress was a deep shade of blue with silver stitches. Pearls and yet more silver thread elegantly circled the neckline and hems of the gown. Her hair was attractively tied in a knot atop her head, pearl tipped pins nestled around the bun. Rings glittered on her fingers and a beautiful silver and pearl necklace dangled from around her neck. With a slight wave of her hand, she spoke, "You may go now."

The maid bowed low and quickly scurried from the room, leaving Hermione alone with the woman.

"Umm, ma'am…Milady…, who are you?" Hermione sputtered, "Where am I?"

The woman swept a deep curtsy. She looked up without rising and replied, "Your Grace, I am Countess Susanne deForet."


	18. chapitre dix huit

**Thanks to:  
Hotkat144, tefy, DanCrazed, Sienna61, avchocaholic, asdf, Tribblelet and pstibbons  
for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter seventeen**

**---in light of new inspiration (of sorts… more like the old stuff wasn't working out as i had hoped it would), in the last chapter (chapitre dix sept) i have made one small, but very important, change: "Your Highness" in the last sentence is now "Your Grace"... many of the reviews were curious about that, but i just can't deal with royalty at the moment... nobility is about all i can take. i didn't change anything else… i don't think (though i have been occasionally going through all the previous chapters and tweaking them where needed, so nothing major… i don't think). anyway, even if i did change things, nothing was altered too much (with the exception of 'Your Higness' to 'Your Grace') so you need not go back to read it all again (i can almost hear all the sighs of relief… hehe). i'm mostly just re-wording things and trying to get it to flow better through the story and get rid of holes and things that are just plain confusing/stupid/pointless/makes-no-sense-whatsoever/and the suchlike. there's my chapterly rant for this update, happy reading!---**

**--**

"So you're telling me that this is the actual Stone?" Draco stared at the item in his hand. "What about that rock Dumbledore was keeping for Flamel?"

Narcissa laughed, "Nicholas? That old fool believed what he had was the real thing."

"What?"

"His was a fake, a very good copy, but a fake all the same. It was close enough that, unless you were a Descendant, you wouldn't know the difference. That is, not until it ran out." She poured some more tea for Draco and herself before continuing. "Its powers were limited and when the supply was used up, it would collapse in on itself and absorb the holder's life force and that of anyone else within a twenty mile radius."

Ignoring his tea, Draco continued to stare at the object he held.

"A true stone has enormous powers, and you happen to be holding the only one in existence. Forged by Merlin and more than half of Avalon's sorcerers combined, that Stone holds more power than any other ever created, and certainly more than any fake. It was the key to Excalibur's powers as well."

"Excalibur?" Draco choked out, trying to take in all of what his mother was telling him.

"With the hundreds of years between then and now, did you really except that sword to still be lost?" Narcissa gave her son a pointed look and continued, "Unfortunately, the blood line has been so diluted that no one can wield it. The only people to have come close were a pair of twins several decades back." She sighed and sipped her tea. "They, at least, managed to keep that blasted blade from turning on them."

Draco stared into the cooling liquid. He raised the cup to gulp it down when, suddenly, it was yanked from his hands.

"Now," his mother said firmly, "back to work! If I'm not mistaken, Hermione will be there already."

"Can't you just knock me out and let my subconscious do all the work, too?"

"Don't be silly, dear. She'll have to do exactly what you're doing now once she has recovered. This illness worries me, though, and the Elders as well." She reached out and gripped Draco's hands in hers. "Besides, we're going to physically be there."

"What?" He glared at his mother. She was telling him all sorts of things, but was still not telling him a thing.

"We're in a rush, so I'll help you." A sudden chill spread from his hands where his mother was holding them as she spoke, "But only this one time."

--

"Albus!" Madam Pomfrey cried out when the Headmaster stepped into the hospital wing.

"Poppy, calm down, St Mungo's has agreed to send someone."

"No, Albus, it's not that." The nurse motioned for him to follow her. "Look."

Neither noticed the shadow behind them shift as they gaped at the girl on the bed.

Hermione's body was emitting a soft golden glow; a shimmering pale green ward surrounded her.

--

"I pushed past her in Hogsmeade. She never noticed a thing." A short, dumpy man knelt before his Lord.

"And the potion?"

"Injected into her arm without any problems."

The Dark Lord grinned, "Excellent."

"My Lord!" A figure appeared from the shadows, quickly pulling down his hood. The other man bowed low when he recognized Lucius Malfoy.

There was a moment of silence as the squat man's eyes darted from one imposing figure to the other. Their eyes held fast, unblinking, in the stillness. All of a sudden, the Dark Lord shot to his feet, seeming to grow taller as he stood, shrieking, "WHAT?!"

The lesser henchman winced as the magical pressure in the air increase, pushing him to his knees. Struggling to breathe, he crawled out of the room, knowing full well he was no longer needed, nor wanted, in the Inner Chamber.

--

"Lady Malfoy!" a voice pierced through the quiet conversations at the long table, "and the young lord as well!" Gasps were heard as excited whispers broke out. One of the numerous servants on the estate had appeared in the dining hall entrance and bowed low for the pair who had followed him in.

Hermione looked up, a mixture of shock and relief flashing across her face. She glanced towards Countess Susana, who had been the one to call out, and watched as the woman gracefully stood and walked over to the newcomers.

"Susana!" Narcissa embraced the other woman warmly, "How have you been?"

"I have missed you. Ever since you chose to marry that odious man and leave, it has not been the same." Susana led mother and son to the table, "Come, join us. We were just about to break our fast."

Draco followed his mother to the table. Seeing Hermione shifting uncomfortably in her petticoats he tried to smirk, but failed. It was all her could do to keep from shooting nervous glances all around the hall himself.

--

Hermione suppressed another yawn as the plates were taken away. Steeling herself for another course, she jumped in surprise when Susana leaned over and whispered, "They wait for you to rise."

Hesitantly, Hermione got to her feet, easing out of the chair so as not to trip on the hem of her gown. As one, the others seated at the table rose and bid her polite farewells.

"Susana, don't you think we should retire?" Narcissa headed towards a side door, "This way, though it has been so long, I'm not quite sure." The words seemed only for show, though, as the woman through a complicated maze of hallways before stopping at a plain wooden door. Pressing her hand gentle on its surface, the door silently swung open.

"It remembers you," Susana said, amused. "That door never did like me." As if to emphasize the point, the wooden door snapped shut behind her, nearly catching her foot.

Narcissa only laughed as the chamber brightened, revealing a cozy sitting room with several seats surrounding an enormous hearth. She then motioned with her hand, telling Draco and Hermione to sit.

Hermione gasped when the legs of her seat lowered, adjusting to her height. Draco glanced over when he heard the intake of breath, not noticing his on seat had moved as well. He tripped over the outstretched leg and stumbled backwards, falling gracelessly on his back. Groaning, he pushed himself up from the floor, which he had discovered was a very hard stone floor, and a necklace fell from inside his shirt.

"That's—!" Susana exclaimed when she saw the gold chain dangling from Draco's neck, but was cut off by Narcissa's curt nod.

At her friend's firm look, Susana snapped her fingers and forest green fire bloomed in all the corners, spreading over the walls, covering the windows and doors and any other unseen peep-holes.

"You've given him the Guardian's Token?" she exclaimed once the room was magically sealed, "And what of the other? You seem sure that he is one, but have you found his partner?" Susana stepped past her friend and reached from the charm dangling at the end of Draco's gold chain. Her eyes widened and she spun to gape at Narcissa. A firm nod was the only response.


	19. chapitre dix neuf

**Some questions that need answering- **

**are they back in time? no, they're not. i have yet to reveal what the hell is going on there, but do not fear! i actually do know what i'm doing with that!**

**it's so confusing, what the hell is going on? yes, yes, i know its not so clear. i'm working on that, and after i get that fixed, i can work on clearing up the beginning of the story as well.**

**meandering chapters, yes, i know... i've only just now figured out a plot that i like and that i'm prbly going to stick with**

**Thanks to:  
DanCrazed, Sienna61, Hotkat144, wasu, tefy, and -FALLEN FOR ANGEL-  
for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter eighteen**

**---wooow… it sure has been a while since my last update. sry for leaving you all for four long months: AP tests, SATs, finals… not to mention school in general has a way of killing inspiration… but enough of that, summer's finally here! seco****nd**** week of break, actually, but now i'm back to write more! hopefully i haven't lost too many of my readers during my long break... i'll try better, attempt to get chapters written before the last ones are fossilized, but with four stories going… well, more than that actually, seeing as i have more that i haven't posted which i work on occasionally… anyway, i'm rambling again aren't i? hmm, i wonder how many of you actually read my A/Ns… they're quite entertaining aren't they? loi, well, enough of this... after so long, i'm sure a lengthy note is exactly what you want to read instead. oh, something i just remembered: this chappie will make no sense and won't seem like it connects to the original plot at all... that's because it doesn't. this new little plot twist i came up with a few chapters back, and well, i need to go back and rewrite the first part of this story to make it flow XD tehe---**

**_--_**

Hermione tried to subtly crane her neck to see the charm in Susana's hand, unsuccessfully at that.

"The blade," the countess began, "it is whole." She spoke more to herself than to those gathered in the chamber. She held up the chain and Hermione caught a glimpse of a crystal sword, with a hilt of gold.

Narcissa stood and handed an empty vial to Susana before reaching a hand out for Hermione. "Come here, dear. Take this," she said and gave Hermione a chain that was twin to Draco's. She fastened it around her neck and held the charm up for inspection.

It was a rose. Tiny petals bloomed delicately atop a long, smooth stem. Hermione stared in awe at the small flower in her hand. She traced the curve of the stem with a finger, amazed that the detailed charm was made of wood and not real. Holding it closer, she noticed a drop of red in the very center of the blossom. At first, she thought it was a ruby, but as she watched the shimmers of light dancing across its surface and knew it had to be something else.

Looking up, she met Narcissa's gaze. So many questions were flashing across Hermione's mind that she could only gape like a fish at the woman. She felt a hand at her elbow and Susana led the girl back to her seat before returning to her own.

"You must have many questions," Narcissa smiled. "We shall start from the beginning. Susana?"

Susana looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes, "You were such a small babe, and you had such a pretty little smile." Dabbing her eyes with a small cloth, she continued, "Your mother came to us from a small village down the way. She had been beaten within an inch of her life, and in labor. My father was Lord of this estate at the time. He immediately sent for a midwife and a doctor, while my mother ordered the maids to prepare clean cloths and hot water. I stood by your mother's bedside as the maids rushed about drawing curtains and banking the fire.

"The doctor arrived, the midwife just behind him. When she saw them, she shrieked for them to stay back. She tried to sit up and wave them away, but a wave of pain hit and I watched in horror as fresh cuts and bruises appeared on her skin. Half the maids cried out in terror and ran from the room, the midwife in the lead. My mother quickly ordered the rest from the chamber, and only she, the doctor and I were left with your mother. As the doctor moved to tend to your mother's wounds, she cried out once more for him not to come closer. When he ignored her, she swept her hand in a wide arc before her and he was thrown into the wall. He lay, slumped against the wall, unmoving.

"Your mother fell back into the pillows with a cry and her belly began glowing a bright blue. She reached out and clutched my hand tightly. I admit, I had pulled back, but her grip would not loosen. She spoke quickly as the glow spread across her body. In a hoarse whisper, she told me, 'Protect her. Merlin's blood courses through her veins. She must live!' Her grip on my arm dropped just as the glow reached her finger tips. She cried out in agony as the light engulfed her. The glow became blinding; I shielded my eyes as the light exploded silently. Waves of light slammed into me and I was thrown off my feet. My mother caught my hand and pulled me close, huddling together in a corner. We heard your mother's voice cry out 'Hermione' before the light vanished.

"We slowly moved toward the bed. All that was left was you, no trace of your mother having ever laid there." Susana sighed, "Those were dark times, when even thinking the name 'Merlin' would have a hundred swords at your throat. Lord Voldemort's power was increasing with each day and it threatened to shatter our barriers. Many believed that Merlin had brought it upon us by meddling with the outside world, no matter how many years past it was and the man himself long dead. I knew I could not keep you safe with me, so I sent you to my dearest friend."

"You stayed with me for a month, but I knew you could not stay with me, not with my husband's connections," Narcissa spoke up. "James and I were friends during our years at Hogwarts, although not openly so, House rivalry and all. I hated to admit it, but if anyone could keep you safe it would be the Potters. Dumbledore was on their side and he was the only one with the power to keep the Dark Lord at bay. Lily, of course, knew. It was she who came up with the story they told Dumbledore when they realized that you were not safe with them."

"Am I not safe with anyone?" Hermione cried out suddenly. "I'm being foisted from person to person—!"

"Circumstances being what they were, can you not see for yourself that the decisions that were made were the right ones?" Susana interrupted.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but instead she sat back in her chair, fiddling with the wooden rose charm.

Draco spoke for the first time since entering the chamber. "So Granger is Merlin's descendant, and I've got Avalonian blood thanks to your mum. Any other little secrets we should know about?" he demanded bitterly. His mind was spinning with more information than he knew what to do with. His life wasn't supposed to be this complicated. He was the son of a Death Eater. He was to follow his father's footsteps no matter what. Sure, it was a convenient out of the life his father had planned for him, but it was an out with no road map. Whichever god he angered to bring all this upon him must be _really_ pissed off.

"You are the Guardians of the Sword." Susana's statement was met with confusion.

"What she means," Narcissa said, "is that you are the keepers of Excalibur. Only the two of you can harness its power and the power of the Philosopher's Stone."

_**--**_

"How is this possible?" the Dark Lord demanded, pacing across the chamber.

Lucius Malfoy stood to the side. He remained silent, knowing that his Lord would be angered, to say the least, if he were to interrupt Voldemort's thoughts.

"The poison suppresses magic!" he screeched. "How is this—!"

The Dark Lord stopped suddenly, and Lucius ventured a cautious remark, "My Lord?"

A sinister grin spread across his face. "Lucius," he hissed, "what do you know of Avalon?"


End file.
